Amor a Primer Vuelo
by loli-san
Summary: Ellos tenian algo en común, estaban hartos de su pareja. Una fecha, una hora, y un vuelo que los unirá. ¿Volverán a encontrar el amor? CAP 12 Online
1. Decisiones

**Summary: Ellos tenian algo en común, estaban hartos de su pareja. Una fecha, una hora, y un vuelo que los unirá. Volverán a encontrar el amor? Apoyenme plzz, es mi primer trabajo. Dejen RR :)**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la grandiosa autora de la saga de Twilight (: Por ende no me pertenecen, aunque deseariia que cierto vampiro sexy, con nombre por E lo fuera**

**-Pensamientos**-

_"Dialogos"_

Cuando van **Negrita** y_ cursiva_ juntas son las locas **_conciencias_** de Bella.

De lo demas se daran cuenta..

_Reneé_ La madre de Bella esta muerta, _Charlie_ vive en Forks, _Bella y Edward_ viven en Phoenix con sus parejas (:

_Matt_ es el esposo de Bella, trabaja en un banco y es un meticuloso y exagerado con su trabajo

_Tanya_ es una promiscua, libertina que tiene relaciones con cualquier hombre con un buen fisico.

Y cha chan..

* * *

Y allí estaba de nuevo, sentada, derrotada, sintiéndome como la cosa más espantosa del universo. Sin razón alguna para mi sufrimiento, solo mi comportamiento masoquista, solo por esperar que alguien me quiera como yo lo quiero, solo por buscar la forma de que me quiera como yo a él, de que me ame con la misma pasión que hace un par de años. El matrimonio, un arma letal que destruyó mi vida… Aun recuerdo cuando días atrás su madre me hablo de un par de cosas que me hicieron sentir apoyada, o tal vez peor de lo que ya estaba.

_**Flashback**_

Mi dieta iba a la perfección, necesitaba adelgazar un par de medidas que le sobraban a mi cintura y que mejor manera que apoyada por la solidaridad femenina, mi linda suegra y mi condescendiente cuñada. Patty y Cate. Unas de las mejores personas que he conocido en la vida, vendrán hoy a cenar y les prepare comida sana para nuestra dieta, ellas esperan que él llegue, pero yo se que no lo hará.

**-Se me hace tarde, mejor empiezo con la cena****-** pensé. Comencé primero preparando carne molida a la plancha, aliñada con vegetales licuados y un poco de aceite, luego una ensalada de vegetales crudos, y de postre, una flan endulzado con esa azúcar que no es azúcar **–¿Confuso no****?-** Deje todo preparado y me fui a cambiar para esperar a mi adorable familia, les iba a comunicar que me iba a hacer la prueba de embarazo, pues estaba teniendo un retraso de cinco días, maravilloso **–Me siento extraña por utilizar al bebe para que me ame de nuevo-** escuche el timbre y salí rápidamente de nuestra habitación para abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaban… Patty, Cate, David y la dulzura de mi adorable sobrina, la hija de Cate, Daniela Carolina.

_"Bella, querida… Como esta todo? Ohh, huele divino. Te luciste"_ decía Patty. Mientras yo los invitaba a pasar al living. Cada uno se sentó en el comedor. Daniela y David se quedaron sentados esperando la cena. Mientras Cate y Patty decidieron ayudarme, por supuesto, en contra de mi voluntad.

_"Wow, estoy si esta exquisito Bella, pásame la receta"_ Dijo Cate. Mientras yo me ruborizaba y asentía. Patty estaba entretenida sirviendo las ensaladas, cuando me perdí en mis pensamientos **–Sera mejor que no diga nada, por que se preguntaran donde esta Matt y no quiero que por eso también él deje de hablarme****-** _"Bella, Bella, querida. En que estabas pensando, no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?"_

_"Lo siento Patty, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa"_

_"Bella será mejor que le sirvas primero a Matthew, creo que no tardara en llegar"_

_"Si Pat, tienes razón"_ Que mala era para mentir, pude sacar una sonrisa falsa, me sentía tan mal por mentirle, aunque en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que Matt, llegara hoy a cenar y no como hacia todos los días, solo llegaba a dormir y se ocupaba de su trabajo, en la bendita laptop, que estaba apunto de tirar por la ventana.

Termine de servir y coloque los platos en la mesa con ayuda de Cate **–Si tan solo fuera como hace unos años**- pensé. Si no despierto antes, embarro a Dani de salsa para la ensalada cesar. _"Tía hoy estas mas distraída que nunca"_ soltó la pequeña bromista, sin evitar una sonrisa. _"Dani no será por que, creo que estoy embarazada?"_ lo dije casi murmurando, esperando que nadie escuchara, pero como si Dios tratara de ponérmela mas difícil, efectivamente si escucharon._"AHHHHH?"_ dijeron todos al unísono. Solo reí nerviosamente, y estoy segura que si yo fuera uno de esos muñequitos del anime, tendría una gotita de sudor en mi frente.

_"Bella, explícame, como es eso!!"_ Dijo una emocionada Patty _"Seré abuela?"_

_"Bueno Patty, no estoy muy segura, tengo 5 días de retraso, normalmente soy muy puntual con estas cosas" dije sinceramente. "Pero me hare la prueba, de hecho, estaba guardándola para la noche, para cuando llegue Matt y estar juntos cuando la haga"_

_"Cariño, seré abuela, bueno espero que sea así" Patty me guiñó uno de sus ojos color ámbar "Te deseo mucha suerte y ojalá la cigüeña los este visitando dentro de nueve meses o menos" _ay me sentía tan bien estando con ellos, pero con su hijo, ahora, era algo totalmente diferente.

* * *

_"¡¡Eddie!! Por que huyes de mi, no te vayas cielo… Yo te amo"_ decía una frustrada mujer.

_"Si Tanya, me amas tanto que estaba en la cama con tu masajista"_ dije con sarcasmo, mientras terminaba de acomodar mis cosas en la maleta.

_"Amor, las cosas no eran como parecían, déjame explicarte, él estaba probando…"_ Fue interrumpida

_"¡NO QUIERO SABER LAS COCHINADAS QUE HICISTE CON TU TÍTERE TANYA!!"_ cerré la maleta y llamé al aeropuerto._ "Si? Buenas noches señorita, podría decirme que vuelos hay disponibles para Washington? Si, si, entiendo. Podría apartarme un boleto para el de las 12 am. Ok, si, muchas gracias, a nombre de Edward Cullen, si, cancelaré con tarjeta de debito, si, muchísimas gracias señorita, buenas noches"_ cerré el teléfono. Y salí de la habitación, no sin antes gritar un _"Ni se te ocurra seguirme, cambiare mi vuelo. Sea lo que sea que me digas, no volveré contigo, ni en mil años"_

Ella se quedó paralizada, supongo. No me siguió, y le doy gracias al cielo, no se que hubiese sido de mi pobre autocontrol con esa mujer. Tomé mi auto y se lo dejé a la compañía de renta de autos, como dolía desprenderme de mi adorado Volvo color plata. Pero lo vendí y con eso acumule mas dinero en la majestuosa cuenta que poseía gracias a mi doble licencia de medicina y mis muchos trabajos, **-Pero como cuesta tener 17 años por siempre. En fin, me aburro. Creo que no tengo algo mejor que hacer, iré al aeropuerto-**

* * *

Luego de despedir a mi amable familia y de que Matt no llegara para la cena, decidí hacerme la prueba y salir de esa duda de una vez por toda. Entre al baño y abrí el cajón del lavabo, ahí estaba, mi salvación y/o mi condena **–Dios mío sé que estoy usando un alma inocente, pero perdóname, algo debe devolverme a mi Matt, a la persona de la cual yo me enamoré y no la máquina de trabajar que se ha hecho ahora-** Destapé el empaque y lo leí:

_'La prueba de la gonadotropina coriónica humana (GCH) en orina se lleva a cabo mediante la aplicación de una gota de orina en una banda o tira química preparada, la cual arroja el resultado en uno o dos minutos, si sale azul es positivo, si sale color rojizo es negativo._

_Las pruebas de embarazo en orina sólo serán positivas cuando la persona tenga suficiente GCH en la sangre. Si el embarazo apenas está comenzando y el nivel de GCH está por debajo de 25-50 mlU/ml, la prueba será negativa. Si la persona cree que está embarazada, debe repetir la prueba de embarazo en casa o en el consultorio médico.'_

La hice, solo una gota de orina, esperar.. Y esperar** -45; 44; 43… 37; 36… Dios mio, ¿cuanto tiempo mas?-**

Listo, los dos minutos y **–No puede ser- **estaba así o más decepcionada. Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer? **–Qué puedo esperar un milagro? Matt ya ni me toca, no me ve, el se casó con su trabajo, con su amado banco. A veces no viene a dormir, no viene nunca a cenar, en mis 2 años de matrimonio, no he cenado con el, en nuestra mesa… Parece que le matrimonio lo hubiese echado a perder. Realmente que es el matrimonio para él, qué fue… Sólo firmar un papel y ya. Realmente no entiendo-** No, no quiero llorar no. **Muy tarde querida, ya empezaste, solo déjalo y ya. Hay más peces en el mar. **_Obviamente no, ella tiene que luchar por su felicidad, con el hombre que ama. No huir de los problemas. _**Pero ve como llora por ese idiota, no querida no llores, el no merece tus lágrimas, tu sabes mas que ella misma cuantas veces lo ha buscado y al él no le importó, o si?. **_No, no le importo. __**Y entonces así quieres que ella lo siga buscando, para que la lastime mas? La ignora y la ignora y la ignora. **_Por favor no hablen como si no esté aquí, son mi conciencia, la sentimental y la consciente. **Aquí la pregunta es ¿Lo amas como para seguir soportando sus malos tratos?. **_Si, yo digo algo pero, sólo depende de ti, son tus sentimientos Bella._** Dale una oportunidad, y si la desperdicias, agarras un avión y te vas a la casa de Charlie, estoy segura que Reneé si estuviese viva, diría lo mismo. O no? **_Exacto, eso es cierto. Solo una oportunidad… Y si la desaprovecha, Jacob es abogado, esos divorcios son fáciles de tramitar… _**Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, esto debe ser una señal, tu conciencia va a la par. **Muchas Gracias. _**De nada querida.**_

_**-**_OK, yo me estoy volviendo loca, gracias a mi conciencia (_**Tus conciencias, querida, tus, hablamos en plural**_) Si, si… Mis conciencias, solo una oportunidad Matt, solo una, y nada mas- Lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro, mientras la puerta del baño se abría…

"Tu… Que demonios…

* * *

Cha - chan, espero que les haya gustado este corto y primer cap de Amor a primer vuelo, vere que aceptación tiene este primer capitulo para decidirme de que forma estare actualizando. Asi que espero sus reviews.. Porfitas T.T y hagan feliz a una niña (:

Chu - Besitos para ustedes..

Loli-San


	2. Que? Compartir asientos? 1era Parte

**Ok, ok, se que me he tardado una semana, pero disculpenme, ya empeze las clases y los profes queridos no quieren dejar de poner tareas T.T Pero aqui les dejo la primera parte, enjoy! (:**

**PD: Ya saben que esto no es mio, sino de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora del Best Sellers Twilight, New Moon, etc (:  
**

* * *

_**-**_OK, yo me estoy volviendo loca, gracias a mi conciencia (_**Tus conciencias, querida, tus, hablamos en plural**_) Si, si… Mis conciencias, solo una oportunidad Matt, solo una, y nada mas- Lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro, mientras la puerta del baño se abría…

"_Tu… Que demonios… ISABELLA O'LEARY SWAN, QUE SUSTO ACABAS DE PEGARME. ¿Qué haces aquí?" _Matt me vio y ni se fijo en mis lágrimas, solo en que estaba al mismo tiempo que él en un espacio de NUESTRA casa** –Ya no podemos estar en un mismo lugar, parece que le doliera… Que no soportara mi presencia, antes no podía estar sin mí, sin mi olor, sin los latidos de mi corazón- **Que recuerdos… **-¡ESTOY HARTA! POR FAVOR YA DEBO ACABAR CON ESTO, ¿DONDE ESTA MI CONCIENCIA CON DOBLE PERSONALIDAD?- **_ Querida aquí estamos, por favor conserva la cordura. _**Bells esta es la hora de la verdad. Debes demostrar de que estas hecha, aquí puedes acorralar al señor Matt O'Leary y encararlo, de una. **_Actúa Bella, actúa… Valor. _Y Matt se iba, como dije… No soporta estar en el mismo lugar que yo. _"Matt, cielo, podemos hablar?"_

"_Bella, otra vez con esto, y ahora que quieres?" _Me respondió con un gélido tono, antes no usado y ahora era muy común que lo escuchara de sus rojos y hermosos labios.

"_Bueno Matty, que pasa con nosotros, contigo, conmigo, ¿que pasa? Te juro que no entiendo amor, nuestra relación iba muy bien, entiendo que las parejas tienen etapas buenas y malas, pero no hemos tenido ni una buena..." _Como siempre volteó y pensaba dejarme hablando sola, pero fui mas rápida, lo jale por su codo y agarré sus brazos _"MATTHEW O'LEARY PUEDES PRESTARME ATENCIÓN POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, QUE DEMONIOS NOS ESTÁ PASANDO? YA NO ME QUIERES? NO ME AMAS? …ENTONCES DIMELO PARA ACABAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ" _le grité, esperando todo… Preparada para hacer lo que sea.

Y entonces pasó. Me tomó por los hombros "_NO ISABELLA SWAN, NO TE AMO… NO ME HALLO EN LA MISMA CASA QUE TÚ, YA NO TE SOPORTO" _ decía mientras me sacudía y fijó su mirada en la mía "_SI QUIERES IRTE BELLA, PUEDES HACERLO, NO TE DETENDRÉ, NO ARRUINARÉ TU VIDA POR EL QUÉ DIRAN" _mi mente aún no razonaba, de verdad Matt había dicho eso. **MATT ES UN DES… **_Querida por favor, no pierdas el glamour, esto creo que ya lo veíamos venir. _Creo que mi conciencia tiene razón. **Pero…** Si, las dos… "_Bella, no tienes que irte, me iré yo. No dejaré que estés sola por la calle, además no tienes donde quedarte, tu padre vive lejos de Phoenix y bueno, mientras puedes quedarte, yo me iré" _y así lo hizo, nuevamente… Él, me dejó con la palabra en la boca **–De verdad piensa que me quedare por su lastima, y viviré de su caridad, jamás, nada de eso- Así se habla querida, eso era lo que quería ver en acción. **_Por que siempre quieres violencia? No puedes ser –_**Ella tiene razón, digo, mi conciencia consciente jeje, eso está gracioso- **_Y ahora te burlas de nosotras? No se supone que debes estar en shock, o lo que sea. _Cierto, la procesión va por dentro, no? Y yo? Me estoy muriendo por fuera. Realmente era así y ya era hora de dejar atrás todo y comenzar desde cero.

Tomé del closet mi maleta y metí mis prendas, que generalmente estaba conformada por jeans de mezclilla, chaquetas, blusas de tiros, mangas, tops, nada de faldas, ellas y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Mis zapatillas sin tacón y mi bolso, grande, el cual podía utilizar para mi trabajo como decoradora, era tan grande que tenía espacio para cada cosita, y ahí llevaba mis ligeros kits de maquillaje. Solo eso. No dejé nada en aquella casa. Saliendo por la puerta grande, tomé las llaves de mi Mercedes CLS 55 AMG color plata. Sin rumbo alguno, que podría hacer a las 8:00 pm en la calle?

* * *

**Matt POV**

_(Les sugiero que mientras lean esta parte coloquen la canción "La sucursal del Cielo" de Ricardo Arjona)_

"_Bella lo siento, pero tengo que buscar alguno de mis trajes para ir a trabajar, mañana por la mañana" _silencio "_Bella? Se que debes estar odiándome, pero sólo responde para saber que estas bien…" _más silencio "_¡BELLA!" _me desesperé, Bella no me contesta, salí corriendo por la casa, pasé por el living, recordé las tardes que pasaba en mi laptop, pero no me perdía a Bella corriendo a la cocina con su delantal de margaritas, cada que veía asemejaba las figuras que hacía con los vuelos del delantal, veía con fascinación su figura, cuando ella decía estar como cerdo y yo pensaba que era de lo mas adorable, me deje de recuerdos que solo lastimaban y fui directo a la cocina y vi, la cena, pero no solo la cena, vi la mesa, adornada con velas, y flores, la divina comida que preparaba ella para mí y que nunca llegué a comer. Me detuve, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y ahí estaba una de las hermosas notas que una vez por semana mandaba en mi saco, la leí **"Cariño, en la cena, te espera una sorpresa. Te Amo. Bells" **con su pulcra y a la vez desordenada caligrafía, con su peculiar corazón, redondo, el que ella decía que era más grande que grande, ella escribía con amor. Definitivamente, ella no era como las demás, y definitivamente, esa cena era para mí, nunca llegué.

Se me hizo imposible vislumbrar los retratos encima de las vitrinas del living, nuestro retrato de bodas, ella lucía hermosa ese día, como todos los demás, nuestras primeras vacaciones como casados, una foto antigua, cuando cumplimos un año de novios, como olvidar ese día, estaba tan nervioso que ella tuvo que adivinar que le proponía matrimonio. Y estaba la foto que yo más amaba en el mundo, era ella, con el sombrero que le regalé en nuestro viaje a Fiji, su vestido blanco, sentada en un tronco, en la playa, sostenía con su delicada y pálida mano el sombrero sobre su cabeza, el viento hacía vuelos en su vestido y ondas en su cabello, sus mejillas sonrosadas, ella debió ser modelo, era tan hermosa –**Creo que me la llevaré- **Pensé, subí al cuarto, no estaba –**Tal vez en el baño- **me dije. Abrí la puerta, pero no entre, me percaté que faltaban sus lociones de aroma y su bolso de tamaño colosal, abrí el closet y se encontraba tan vacío, sin sus cosas… Sin Bella, entré al baño y en el lavabo encontré algo que jamás pensé encontrar… Una prueba de embarazo, no me detuve a revisar si era positiva o no, sólo no razoné **– ¿Ésta era mi sorpresa? Bella, embarazada- **Inmediatamente tomé mi celular y le marqué, necesitaba hablar con ella… Debe explicarme que sucede.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Que? Compartir asientos? 2da Parte

**Chan, chan! Aqui esta la 2da Parte, el lunes le traigo la ultima parte de este cap, es que es un poquito largo... Y las clases no me dan para mas, se que muchos piensan, Bella está embarazada o no? Bueno aqui tienen su respuesta, y tenemos lo que piensa nuestro vampiro Sexy.. Ahora entenderan a Matt que cada vez se hunde mas y mas.. Enjoy! Acepto Reviews (:**

**Graciias a todos los hermosos reviews, de verdad me alegran el dia y me animan a continuar la historia, a todos gracias, ahorita es bastante tarde y debo dormir para mañana!**_  
_

* * *

_En la parte anterior.._

**– ¿Ésta era mi sorpresa? Bella, embarazada- **Inmediatamente tomé mi celular y le marqué, necesitaba hablar con ella… Debe explicarme que sucede.

* * *

_"Son las 8:00 pm en punto, wow ya hace dos horas estoy vagando por la calle. Realmente pensaba ir al aeropuerto. Creo que debo irme de una vez" _ Realmente debo dejar de pensar en voz alta, la gente pensará que estoy loco

**–Realmente lamento quedar así con Tanya, pero los dos sabemos que estábamos juntos por miedo a la soledad, con una no-vida tan larga como la nuestra, debemos cambiar constantemente… Nuestros sentimientos no eran como los de una pareja normal, y ya me estaba hartando de encontrarla con su masajista, entrenador, estilista, asesor. De verdad esa chica prefiere al género masculino para todo, supongo que esa es su forma de no sentirse sola. Yo no la amaba, yo lo se, y ella también. No me sigue por que sabe que ninguno se merece esto, tanto ella como yo, necesitamos cosas diferentes. Como envidio a mis padres, Esme y Carlisle, tienen una no-vida envidiable, se aman, y son uno solo. Ellos pasaran tranquilos la eternidad puesto que se tienen mutuamente, en cambio yo, parece que me quedaré solo- **

Camino por la oscura avenida, sumido en mis pensamientos, escucho de lejos el sonido del motor de un auto, y veo un Mercedes CLS 55 AMG color plata, un gran auto, sofisticado. Parecido al de Carlisle, y escucho el sonido de una mujer, ¿llorando? Se acerca el auto, la miro, me mira, es la más hermosa creatura, ojos cafés, un color almendra precioso, cabello ondulado casi lacio, unos provocativos labios, tersos al tacto, supongo, color cereza, sus mejillas, su piel tan pálida y ahora tan húmeda por sus lágrimas, su respingada nariz, colorada por el llanto. Fue como si el tiempo se congelara para mí. Y solo nos separara el vidrio del auto. Perdió el control por la distracción y choco, el hermoso ángel sin alas, yacía ahí, desmayada por el impacto, su hermoso rostro pegado a la bolsa de aire. **Bien idiota, y tú te quedaras ahí sin ayudarla no? Propio de un gran vampiro, no pareces caballero medieval. **Pero qué, tienes razón. _Coincido contigo. Pero corre a velocidad vampira, no a la velocidad humana._

* * *

Mi celular sonó, miro la pantalla y el identificador registra el número de Matt, realmente quiere hablar conmigo después de cómo me trato? **Ay querida ni te molestes en contestar, el no te merece ya te lo dije. Que pretende buscándote. **_Siiii y a estas alturas del partido, no que va, tú lo amas Bella, pero no debes rendirle pleitesías, recuerdas como te trataba? Cómo te trató, no podemos justificar su conducta, con nada. Y eso es definitivo. _**Ves? Hasta Rosita Fresita te lo dice, que es toda dulzura y todo amor. **_Hey, a quién le dices Rosita Fresita? Más respeto, mira que soy tu otra mitad._ Hay por favor no pareciera que tuvieran 24 años, por favor. **No has escuchado que todos llevan un niño interior? **_Nosotras somos tu niño interior, jeje. _**Mírenme a Rosita, no pensé que tuvieras sentido del humor, uno aprende una cosa todos los días. **_Querida, atención al volante, mira hacía adelante. _Si, atención, al volante, Matt sigue llamando… No le voy a contestar. Miro la pantalla del celular. "_QUE?? 12 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS, NO ME JODAS MATT, QUE SE SUPONE QUE QUIERES DE MI?" _No lo pude evitar más, mientras entraba a una oscura avenida, mi vista se mojó, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis pálidas mejillas, seguía hipando… **BELLA TIENES QUE VER A TU IZQUIERDA, OH MI DIOS. UN BOMBÓN, FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO. **Lo vi, con una mochila, jeans de mezclilla gastados que le dan un aire de chico malo, una camisa de botones color azul rey y una chaqueta de cuero negro, todo un adonis, creo que he muerto… He visto un ángel. Lo mire, me miro, sostuvimos miradas. Me descuide, un carro venía de frente, el volante tomó vida propia y lo último que supe fue que mi adonis se miró.

* * *

_"Isabella, Bella… Por favor llámame, se que te trate mal y que me debes odiar, pero por lo menos contesta el teléfono. Por favor, todo tiene una explicación. Encontré algo que, sí es cierto, me harías el hombre más feliz del universo, con solo venir de ti. Bella, se que te dije cosas horribles y que en estos últimos años solo te he tratado mal y no te he acompañado, también se que siempre has tenido muchos detalles conmigo, pero si me llamas juro por mi vida, explicarte todo. Pero sólo llámame, estoy realmente preocupado. Yo… de verdad… Te Amo" _Espero que escuche mi mensaje. Creo que debí explicarle todo desde un principio. Pero no puedo atarla a una vida de sufrimiento, ni quiero que esté conmigo por lastima, o agradecimiento… Supongo que ya escuchó el mensaje –**Isabella, perdóname- **_Serás bien ridículo, como Bella estará contigo por lastima o agradecimiento, ni que tuvieras una enfermedad terminal, o algo por el estilo… Tú, sólo… _**SOLO TIENES DISFUNCIÓN ERECTIL. NO CREO QUE ELLA TE DEJE POR ESO, SIN EMBARGO, TÚ ESTABAS COMO RETRASADO EVADIENDOLA. **_La verdad es que no la conocías, deberías saber que siendo ella una gran persona, cómo podría dejarte por eso, más dulce que Bella no hay._** Pero por retardado, la perdiste, y si bella es dulce y es testaruda como nadie, La has lastimado mucho. IDIOTA. Bueno, que puedo decirte? Sólo, déjala pensar.**_ Contrata alguien para que averigüe su paradero, deja que pase un tiempo y luego la buscas, ahorita solo recibirás una mala contesta, y eso si, los detalles Matt, los detalles. Trata de ganártela. _**Por ahora, llámala. PERO YA**_. _Tomo el teléfono de nuevo, marco el número de Bella, y la línea repica y repica… Hasta que…

_"Aló?" _Una voz que definitivamente no es de **MI** Bella, ni de una mujer.

_"Quién está al habla? Quiero hablar con Bella" _Matt respira, no pierdas la calma.

_"Disculpe, pero quién es usted para estar hablando a tales horas al celular de **MI** novia?" _Su novia? Pero que demo… Reviso la pantalla del teléfono celular, y efectivamente, no me he equivocado, es el número de **MI **Bella

_"Mira Chucho… Ese es el teléfono celular de **MI** esposa, qué haces con el?" _Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

_"Mire señor, cómo se llame. Este es el número de Bella Swan, mi novia y la futura señora Cullen. No tengo por que darle explicaciones" _Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, de casualidad no lo puedo rastrear con GPS? O cómo sea.

_"MIRA DESCONOCIDO O ME PASAS A MI ESPOSA O VE.." _Pero qué? Este hijo de su señora madre, me corto? Miro el teléfono celular, y creo que he pasado por muchas cosas hoy, mañana volveré a intentar…. Mmmm, Cullen, no se por que ese apellido me suena.


	4. Que? Compartir asientos? Ultima Parte

**Tarde pero seguro... Disculpenme mis amores, estaba llena de tareas y no me habia dado tiempo para subir... Ahorita es bien tarde y debo acostarme para levantarme para ir al instituto.. (: Solo me queda decirles que lo disfruten.. Y creo que a mas de uno les gustara, a mi me encanto (: Enjoy.. El prox Lunes, Sigue el Cap 3 Saben que me gusta? Los hermosos Reviews que ustedes me dejan.. (: Gracias, me animan muchisimo a seguir la historiia... **

**_MrsLCullen_**

**LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY**

**montse**

**3rill Cullen**

**Adri Cullen**

**christti**

**Chiara hale**

**y a los demas..  
**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews**

* * *

_"Dios Santo cielo, mira como te he dejado… Si no te hubiese mirado, tal vez esto no estuviese pasando" _**Uaaa, no me digas que te enamoraste?**

**"**_Así que es es enamorarse…" _**Sientes que darias la vida por ella, que es la luz de tu existencia, que tu corazón muerto ahora late por su sólo respirar, que no puedes dejarla, aunque no la conozcas. Sip, es amor.**

_"Arg… Gracias por la explicación tan detallada" _**De nada compadre.**

Abro la puerta del auto y cuando la voy a sacar, suena mi teléfono celular…

_"Aquí Edward!"_

_"Linda forma de mirar"_ Arrg, esa Alice, creo que no es muy divertido que vea el futuro.

_"Que deseas, dulce hermanita?"_ Creo que notó mi sarcasmo

_"Pues de malagradecidos está lleno el mundo, Edward, ella se llama Isabella O' Leary Swan, sí, está casada, pero no te preocupes, próximamente en proceso de divorcio, ya sabrás… Ni se te ocurra llamarla Isabella, dile Bella… Su esposo llamará dentro de unos 2 minutos, tu contestaras y dirás que es tu novia, o que están a punto de casarse… Pues, veo cosas muy buenas para ti, y para ellos, ustedes, juntos… Se que la quieres… Ella también lo hará. Creeme, ustedes son el uno para el otro. Y ahora, corta el teléfono… La llamada llegará dentro de 5; 4; 3; 2; 1, Adios" _Retiro lo dicho, amo que Alice pueda ver el futuro.

Efectivamente, el teléfono, conectado al auto, sonó… Y el identificador de llamadas decía "Matthew" Debo contestar de lo mas natural, a ver… Mentir se me da fácil.

_"Aló?"_ Wow, eso es mas de lo que esperaba.

_"Quién está al habla? Quiero hablar con Bella" _Si, definitivamente, es su esposo… Que idiota, ¿qué habrá hecho?

_"Disculpe, pero quién es usted para estar hablando a tales horas al celular de MI novia?" _**Esto si que es algo del otro mundo compadre, te la estas creyendo. Ya puedes trabajar en Broadway.**

_"Mira Chucho… Ese es el teléfono celular de MI esposa, qué haces con el?"_ Si, seguro que yo soy el chucho que dejó ir a su esposa, a esta belleza angelical, el chucho es él. **Serénate, actúa como si no sabes quién es.**

_"Mire señor, cómo se llame. Este es el número de Bella Swan, mi novia y la futura señora Cullen. No tengo por que darle explicaciones"_ Si! Espero que con eso se ubique y le duela… Como la va a perder, ella estaba llorando por él, lo se.

_"MIRA DESCONOCIDO O ME PASAS A MI ESPOSA O VE.." _Lo siento Matt, será otro día. **No quieres que te la quite, eh? Cortandole la llamada no vas a impedir que él la busque y quizás se reconcilien. **Tienes razón, mejor la dejo… Y así evito un gran sufrimiento. La observo, la recargo entre mis brazos, es tan menuda, tan frágil, tan hermosa. Qué le habrá pasado con el chucho?

Su teléfono celular soltó un bip, la pantalla se iluminó y había un mensaje de voz… Me dirán curioso y metiche, pero lo voy a escuchar, marque el número de operadora y seguí las instrucciones:

_"Isabella, Bella… Por favor llámame, se que te trate mal y que me debes odiar, pero por lo menos contesta el teléfono. Por favor, todo tiene una explicación. Encontré algo que, sí es cierto, me harías el hombre más feliz del universo, con solo venir de ti. Bella, se que te dije cosas horribles y que en estos últimos años solo te he tratado mal y no te he acompañado, también se que siempre has tenido muchos detalles conmigo, pero si me llamas juro por mi vida, explicarte todo. Pero sólo llámame, estoy realmente preocupado. Yo… de verdad… Te Amo" _Idiota que le habrás hecho, la trataste mal… Ha llorado mucho, lo puedo ver en su nariz colorada, sus ojos hinchados, las pequeñas bolsas debajo de ellos.

Aparto el cabello de su rostro y al admiro. Puedo pasar toda la vida haciendo esto, sin cansarme… Cuando pensé que nada tendría sentido, llegaste tú… Que manera tan singular de caer un ángel del cielo. La recosté en su auto y arreglé la pequeña abolladura de la parte de adelante de su auto, nada anormal, no tenía ninguna anomalía y estaba en perfecto estado. Ella despertó y yo…

Me escabullí, no quería que pasara por nada malo, sin embargo hay algo dentro de mí que quiere protegerla del sufrimiento. Estaba a 3 cuadras de aquel poste y a una del aeropuerto. Cuando mi teléfono sonó.

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? No pensarás irte, y dejarla sola… Sabes que puedo ver todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo… Así que… Chan, chan… Toma tu vuelo hacía Washington y lo demás lo sé yo._

_"Alice, pequeña duendecillo, qué sabes que no me quieres decir?" _Debo dejar de gritarle a Alice, creo que eso no la pondrá de mi parte.

"…"

_"MALDICION MARY ALICE" _Lo volvió a hacer, me dejó hablando sólo.

* * *

Puuff, un auto, un poste, mi auto, la bolsa de aire, mis conciencias procesando la información –¡¡MALDICIÓN CALLENSE!!- **Aw, que sensible querida… Solo estamos tratando de recordar, a ver que paso. Dah! **_Bueno, yo recuerdo a un Dios Heleno, o un bombón fuera de este mundo, como dijo chica retorcida _**–Jajajaja, ¿¿Chica Retorcida??- ** Esta bueno, de donde sacaran esos sobrenombres, un momento… **-Dios Heleno, Bombón fuera de este mundo… ¡MI ADONIS! Yo choque por distraerme, con un poste. Y ahora, estoy encerrada en mi mente… Con estas dos locas, esto no podría ser peor- **_Cariño, no te han dicho que esa frase es un tabú, o mi Dios. _**Las cosas si pueden ir peor. Ya veras como..**

_"Aló?"_

_"Disculpe, pero quién es usted para estar hablando a tales horas al celular de **MI** novia?"_

_"Mire señor, cómo se llame. Este es el número de Bella Swan, mi novia y la futura señora Cullen. No tengo por que darle explicaciones" _

**-QUÉ? No Diosito, mi cuerpo no responde y mi mente lo maquina rápido, quién demonios es ese… ¿Cullen? Por favor que ese que haya llamado no sea Charlie, por favor, esto no puede ser peor- **_Cariño… Qué habíamos hablado sobre esto. Esa frase es un tabú. _AHHHHHHHHH… -**Cullen, Es el apellido de mi mejor amiga de la universidad, Dios santo. Sí! Mary Alice Cullen… O bueno Brandon, pero su padre adoptivo era de apellido Cullen, sí… Yo recuerdo…Gracias a su hermano Emmett, conocí a Matt- **Matt, ya se habrá dado cuenta que me fui..?

**-Y yo que no despierto-**

**Podrías moverte tan siquiera..? **_Cof, cof, Bella… Intenta moverte.._

_"Acostada? Qué hago acostada? Ay ya puedo moverme.. Y hablar. Ay. Mi auto… El choque… Mi Adonis" **BELLA TRANQUILIZATE. **_Ok, está bien pero no tienen por que gritarme. **_MUEVETE DE UNA VEZ. AL AEROPUERTO._** Ustedes saben algo que yo no. **_NO NO, PARA NADA QUERIDA. JUJU._**

_"Sabrá Dios que saben mis locas conciencias, que escucharon que yo no" _Me pasé del asiento trasero al delantero y me pongo frente al volante, noto mi auto en perfectas condiciones, paso la llave y…

_"SIIIIIIII_ _mi auto funciionaaaaaaa!!" Creo que dar saltitos dentro del auto no es lo más apropiado querida. _**ISABELLA SWAN PODRÍAS CONDUCIR AL AEROPUERTO.**

_"Si mi amada conciencia, creo que ya puedo hacerlo"_ Arranqué el auto, baje los vidrios y sentí el viento cálido…

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, un número de celular…. Extraño.

_"Si? Habla Bella"_

_"¡Beeeeeeeella Swan! Señora, como puede olvidar así a sus amigas? Te casas con Matt y adiós a tus amistades. Sabes como me siento?"_

_"Oh, Alice, que lindo escucharte, no sabia que número tenías o si te habías mudado, luego de la universidad, tú y yo no nos volvimos a ver… Solo a tu hermano Emmett, tan cariñosamente tosco, jeje, como olvidarlo"_

_"Ay mi querida Bella, como deseo verte… Debemos hablar muchas cosas, que tal Matt?"_ Oh, Alice como me preguntas eso, baje mi viste. **BELLA, ATENCION AL CAMINO, YA FALTA POCO PARA LLEGAR AL AEROPUERTO..**

_"Bueno Alice, eso es algo complicado, sabes?? Debemos hablar, tomarnos un café, pero ahorita voy bajando del auto, voy al aeropuerto"_

_"Si? Y a donde vas a ir cielo?" _Por qué Alice está tan interesada?

"_Bueno todavía no tengo una ruta, quiero hacer un viaje de descanso y relax" _Eso que escucho son…? ¿Saltitos? Por lo que veo no ha cambiado, ésta Alice.

_"Bella, Bella, vente a Forks… Vente a Forks… Oh mi Dios, haremos tantas cosas… Si Bella, te hare un make-up, la pedicura… Aw muchas cosas"_

_"Pero Alice…"_

_"No acepto un no por respuesta, ya estas en el aeropuerto, tu maleta y toda la disposición para ver a tu querida amiga Alice"_

_"Está bien Alice, está bien… Pero… Cálmate romperás el piso de tu casa, no creas que no me di cuenta de tus saltitos, veo que no has crecido amiga"_ Pueden imaginar una gota en mi cabeza? Pues imagínenla.

* * *

"_Buenas Noches Señor, puedo ayudarlo en algo?"_

_"Si señorita, soy Edward Cullen, reservé un boleto a Washington"_

_"Me dice la hora de supreferencia?"_

_"Me dice los horarios por favor"_

_"El ultimo vuelo del día es ahorita a las 11:00"_

_"Cree que me da tiempo de abordar?"_

_"Si señor Cullen, la mayoría de los pasajeros que abordan este vuelo son empresarios, no turistas"_

_"Bueno, me das un boleto para el vuelo de las 11:00 PM"_

_"Si señor, forma de pago?"_

_"Debito"_

_"Listo señor Cullen, tenga su boleto y que tenga un vuelo placentero, gracias por preferirnos, que pase buenas noches"_

_"Buenas Noches para ti también" _ Le di una sonrisa a las que Rose le llamaría "La Sonrisa Deslumbrante" la pobre muchacha se tropezó. No debí hacerle eso.

Creo que me iré a chequear..

**20 minutos más tarde…**

Bendito boleto, asiento 24 B, primera clase, demonios, donde está ese asiento…

_"Señor puedo ayudarle en algo?"_ Ayyy que miedo, por que esa mujer me mira como trozo de carne. _Es que debes comprender eres una gran distracción para el género femenino._

_"Señorita, deseo encontrar el asiento 24 B, puede ayudarme?" _**No, no va a poder casi se te tira encima… Se muere por hacerlo.**

_"Venga, sígame…" _ Que tono mas extraño, ella trató ser seductora, y por que ese caminar, casi, casi se cae. Por Dios, a lo que han llegado las mujeres…

_"Aquí es señor.. Esta al lado de la Señorita Swan"_ Swan, Swan, ese apellido, Swan, miro al asiento y es…

_"Ah?"_ Me dice…

_"TU?"_ dijimos los dos al unísono… y Realmente Sonrojados…

**Uy compadre, le toca compartir asiento con la belleza angelical. Aproveche, mejor no puede estar… **

¿¡QUE!? ¿¡COMPARTIR ASIENTOS!?


	5. Benditas sean las AliCasualidades

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-VE X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Muchas gracias por los Hermosos reviews que me han dejado, aquellos que hacen que me inspire, especialmente a mi mussa adorada, en este caso seria adorado (Loli se soroja masivamente y empieza a decir incoherencias) Nos vemos mas abajo, no digo mas por que se que esperaban mi actualización.**

Besitos Chu

* * *

_"TU?"_ dijimos los dos al unísono... y Realmente Sonrojados...

**Uy compadre, le toca compartir asiento con la belleza angelical. Aproveche, mejor no puede estar... **

¿¡QUE!? ¿¡COMPARTIR ASIENTOS!?

_"Elemental mi querida Rose, todo va a salir bien, ya lo he visto... Edward lo tomará como quinceañero con desorden hormonal... Algo no muy común. Ella, simplemente dejará que todo siga su camino, como la conozco... Terminaran usando esa suite que preparé. Para algo estudié diseño de interiores" _Crucé mis piernas como cualquier actriz bien pagada en su escena de gangster.

_"Alice, se te olvida algo... Tanya" _Rosepuso cara de caballo, o bueno... No de caballo, solo una muy confundida.

_"Ay por Dios ¿qué podría hacer Señorita LOS-QUIERO-A-TODOS?" _Creo que pudieron notar mi acentuación en su sobrenombre, ¿notaron el cariño que le tengo a mi excuñada?

_"Eso es lo que no sabemos, con suerte dejaremos que siga su camino, sin intentar algo contra ella" _Oh, una revelación, cerré mis ojos y coloqué mis manos sobre mis piernas.

_"..."_

_"Alice" _Escuche el zumbido de la voz de Rose

_"..."_

_"Mary Alice" _Definitivamente Rose tantos años viviendo conmigo y no sabe reconocer cuando tengo mis visiones, que cosas...

_"¡Se quema tu guardarropa Alice!" _¡Mátame Rose!

_"Demonios Rosalie, no puedo pensar un momento, ahorita estoy teniendo una visión... De Tanya, ve a hacer cositas con Emmett y déjame en paz" _

Su cara de what es impagable, creo que lo cambiaría por un día de compras. **Hermosa, sé realista, jamás cambiarías las compras por la cara de Rose, por más graciosa que sea. **Gracias por recordarlo. **De nada, para eso soy tu amiga.** Condenada conciencia.

_"Uyy alguien no está de humor por aquí, creo que Jazz no está muy atento que digamos" _

_"MALDICIÓN ROSE VETE" _grité perdiendo el glamur, creo que no es muy sano estar cerca de Rose.

_"Sólo si prometes contarme" _Esta chica en definitiva la tenía agarrada conmigo.

_"SI ROSALIE HALE" _Salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta.

_"Condenada enana"_

_"Ya te escuché"_

No, no. Esto definitivamente no esta pasando... Y no se puede poner peor. **Claro que está pasando, que crees? Producto de alucinaciones, o cosas así? Nada que ver querida. **_El dios heleno es real, no te alegra? Debería, estando como está, solo queda aprovechar. _**ROSITA FRESITA. OH MI DIOS, jamás pensé decir esto pero, estoy orgullosa de ti. **PUEDEN DEJAR DE PARLOTEAR, HABLAN Y HABLAN Y NO DICEN NADA. _Solo somos el producto de tu imaginación, haz como si no estuviésemos aquí, ya que no te importa. _**Ya se puso sensible, olvídalo cariño. Están hablándote, presta atención.**

Un murmullo, bueno varios...

_"Señorita Swan, ¿está usted bien?"_

_¿_Esta mujer quien es?Oh mi Dios, ¿estoy soñando_? **Niña créeme que no. Abre bien los ojos y fíjate a tu mano derecha quien esta al lado de la azafata, yumi, yumi... Nuestro bombón del día. Una oportunidad única, no la embarres, ok? **_Si mi comandanta.

Ok, tratemos de que mi voz no suene tan idiotizada.

_"S-s-si, no se preocu-pe" _

Ok, eso no funciono, ok por que digo tanto ok... Aw se está volviendo un tic nervioso... Rosita Fresita y réplica de Alice Cullen, venga a mi ayuda. **Estoy en medio de una sesión de manicura, ¿y tú, fresita? **_Ups cariño, lo siento, tengo en el horno un pastel. _Demonios, esto es lo que me pasa por hablar sola. **_NO ESTAS SOLA. _**Gracias por recordármelo. ¿Y ahora que hago...?

"_Maldición"_

**Ups, creo que eso no lo pensaste. **LARGATE DE MI MENTE, TOMATE UN AÑO SABATICO, LO QUE SEA. PERO DEJAME PENSAR. **Uish que humor niña.**

**-Bueno, ¿qué más puede pasar?-**

**"Señorita Swan está bien?" **Realmente no esperaba bueno, si, él está aquí** -Bendita sean las casualidades-**

_"Señor Cullen aquí se sentará usted, con su permiso yo me retiro, el avión está apunto de despegar, abrochen sus cinturones"_Le escuché decir a la azafata y luego se fue como urgida, aún así al irse contoneaba sus caderas con tumba' o, que sólo lo tendría una latina, como una venezolana que conocí en un viaje a sudamerica, caminaba igual que ella, aunque el de la azafata se que solo fue para que MI adonis le prestara atención, para su mala suerte, no lo hizo. Su contoneo de caderas provocaba... Vomitar, ahora que lo pienso, dijo...

Cullen, un momento, Cullen, piel pálida, casi traslúcida, belleza helena, ojos miel casi dorados, esto me recuerda a mi buena amiga Alice, será que son familia? No puedo creer que precisamente sea este el último asiento de la primera clase.

**FlashBack**

_"Buenas noches señorita, podría informarme sobre los vuelos a Washington?"_dije, esperando no tener que esperar mucho para abordar, la muchacha que me atendía, era muy linda, con su cabello negro y ojos cafés, piel oscura y rasgos de india, pude leer su nombre en el distintivo sobre su uniforme, Leah, ella parecía un poco nerviosa. Sus facciones asemejaban a las de Jake.

_"Muy buenas noches, puedo decir que solo queda para hoy el vuelo de las 11:00 PM, si le gustaría"_Perfecto, miré mi reloj, eran las 10:50 si me apuraba, podía llegar al avión.

_"Claro que sí, me daría un boleto, para primera clase"_Podía costearme eso, necesitaba comodidad.

_"Su nombre y pasaporte por favor"_ Leah sonaba ansiosa, le dije mi nombre y le di mi pasaporte, la muchacha cambió su expresión a una maquiavélica, su sonrisa me recordó por un momento a Alice, con sus locos planes, siempre que hacia uno, la ponía. Ultimamente todo me recordaba a Alice, pronto veré a mi gran amiga, cómo deseo apoyo y poder desahogarme, oh no, otra vez no, la tristeza no puede volver a invadirme, aquí no.

_"Señorita Swan, sólo queda un vacante disponible para la primera clase, es el 24 A, lo desea, es pegado a la ventana, por eso le pregunto"_Agradecí a esa hija de Dios por interrumpir a los demonios de mi depresión.

_"No te preocupes Leah, si lo quiero, mucha gracias. Te pido que no demores mas que no desearía perder mi avión"_Ella asintió y siguió con el papeleo, pagué mi boleto. Me despedí y me fui directo al hangar, mientras me alejaba pude escuchar a Leah hablando por teléfono animadamente**.**

** Fin del FlashBack  
**

**Alice POV**

_"Oh Leah eso es fantástico, le diste el asiento al lado de Edward, te debo una amiga. Jake estará feliz de ver como apoyas a su hermanita y contribuyes a su felicidad, y pues también tendrás el agradecimiento eterno de Edward cuando se de cuenta de todo esto. Eres divina Leah"_Definitivamente esta chica me cae de un bien, debo compensarla con algo**.**

_"Leah cuando llegue Bella tendrás que venir de compras con nosotras"_Ja, puedo adivinar la mueca que puso, por que estas mujeres de hoy se pones quisquillosas con la moda... No, no. Es que hay que ser de otro siglo para apreciar el glamur.

_"Alice, deberías dejar de incitar al suicidio, me suicidaría, seguramente, pero muchas gracias"_Creo que esta niña no me conoce muy bien y no ha entendido que cuando Mary Alice Brandon Cullen diga "Tienes" es orden y ley.

_"Pronto aceptaras querida"_dije y colgué inmediatamente sin darle tiempo de rechistar.

**-Solo me queda terminar de cuadrar todo y empezar el plan "Cullenicemos a Bella"-**

**Bella POV**

"Y bueno, piensas quedarte parado ahí por siempre?"Le pregunté estaba parado ahí, parecía una estatua, la mas hermosa de las escultura, era tan hermoso que dolía verlo.

_"..."_

_"Señor Cullen, podría escucharme?"_Lo miré, él me miró, nuestras miradas chocaron, sentí una corriente que jamás había sentido, ni con Matt. De repente su cara se contrajo, su sonrisa que antes era torcida, que definí como mi favorita cambió a una cara llena de asco y ¿odio? Por Dios, no lo he tratado bien y ya me odia, que suerte.

Lo vi correr con la elegancia jamás vista. Mi vista lo siguió y se perdió en el baño, mientras la azafata comenzaba a dar instrucciones en caso de emergencia, así pasaron 20 minutos y nada que aparecía mi milagro personal, así decidí nombrarlo. Mi milagro. Realmente alejo a los demonios de mi depresión. Debo recordar agradecerle por eso.

Llegó, se paro al lado de su asiento, me miró, sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita, esa torcida que hacia que olvidara respirar. ¿Eso hacía? Bueno, ya me entero. Respira Cariño. Si, gracias por recordármelo. De nada.

El avión comenzó a despegar mientras nos mirábamos, no veíamos venir esto, el avión hizo un movimiento brusco y...

**Edward POV**

**COMPADRE ESO ES REACCIONE, SABES QUIEN ESTA DEBAJO DE TI? ADIVINA, ADIVINA, QUIEN TIENE UNA SONRISA ANGELICAL, UNOS OJOS COLOR ALMENDRA QUE TE MATAN, Y LA SANGRE QUE TE CANTA...?**

CONTINUARA...

Lamento Dejarlos en suspenso, de verdad...! Pero asi termina este cap (:

La demora está justificada por examenes, estaba full estudiando y no había terminado de corregir errores. Exámenes de Metodología, Biología, Química y Literatura... No es nada fácil '

Espero les haya gustado y les doy una tarea...

Que canción les gustaría que sonara cuando Edward y Bella tienen su primer acercamiento..?

Un poquito de spoilers, en el próximo cap hay beso.


	6. Start Of Something New

Mis amores, disculpen la demora, realmente no tuve tiempo sino hasta el fin de semana para corregir este capítulo. Mi mamá estaba en recuperación y ups me tocó cuidarla... Espero les guste, a mi parecer esta lindo y dulzón. Como algunos no pudieron entender les puse claramente los POV o puntos de vista. En mi perfil encontraran los URL de las cosas de los cap, para que se den una idea de que hablo ;D

Cuidense mucho y un abrazo emmesco y besos infrahumanos para ustedes.

Besitos a mis fieles lectores:

**mrsLCullen**

**christti**

**3rill_Cullen**

**nonblondess**

Ahh esta chula tu idea, veré que puedo hacer, muahaha... Quiero ver a Tanya entrando en acción, sorry no me odien, son las malas influencias ^//^

No hablo mas y nos vemos abajo (:

Enjoy!!

**Edward POV:**

**COMPADRE ESO ES REACCIONE, ¿SABES QUIEN ESTA DEBAJO DE TI? ADIVINA, ADIVINA, ¿QUIEN TIENE UNA SONRISA ANGELICAL, UNOS OJOS COLOR ALMENDRA QUE TE MATAN, Y LA SANGRE QUE TE CANTA…? **Ya Emmett, ya… Dios de verdad puedes ser exasperante como mi hermano. _Debo decirte que NO NOS PRESTES ATENCIÓN Y MENOS AL HORMONADO DE QUINCE AÑOS QUE ES TU ANTICONCIENCIA, BELLA ESTA DEBAJO DE TI, NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE HABÍAS DADO CUENTA._

Y en ese instante capte, en mi letargo, el avión había comenzado a despegar y caí sobre Bella, y ahí la vi.

**-Los ojos más hermosos que he visto, sin duda. Su nívea y pálida piel, que podría compararse con la mía, llegaba a ser casi traslúcida. Su cabello, wow, a pesar de que ya la había visto… Seguía cautivándome, Bella definitivamente es un misterio para mi, a parte que no puedo leer sus pensamientos, algo extraño. Tampoco puedo pensar que se trata de un poder especial que posee, eso le agregaría mucho más a su real encanto, como cosa rara. Por que Bella es así, preciosa pero con P mayúscula- **pensé

Ella no se había dado cuenta que mi corazón no latía, que yo no me sonrojaba… Que su sola presencia me perturbaba más de lo que pensaba y notaba. Y en cambio yo si podía notar como su musculo, el corazón le latía a mil por horas, como música para mis oídos, podía escuchar su torrente sanguíneo, alterado, como se concentraba la sangre en sus suaves mejillas y aparecía ese sonrojo que la hacía ver tan adorable. Bella Swan. Un enigma que quiero descifrar.

Me fui acercando a su rostro, mi mano derecha acarició su mejilla y no la soltaba, yo me perdí en sus orbes chocolates en las que el tiempo parecía no pasar. Ella no podía reaccionar, su respiración no era constante, y yo moría por probar sus labios **–Edward, el autocontrol, el autocontrol-** pensé. **Al diablo con el autocontrol, bésala. Bésala. **_Acaba con la distancia. _Y yo que pensé haberme librado de ustedes a los 15 años de mi vida humana. Hacía rato que no aparecían, un par de siglos, quizás. Podrían tomarse unas vacaciones.

**BELLA POV:**

Él, él… Está sobre mí, encima de mi, su cara con la mía, su mano puesta delicadamente en mi mejilla

"_Perdóname Bella" _dijo con su voz aterciopelada, acariciando cada palabra, acentuando donde debe ser, sus orbes color dorado negruzco reflejan ternura infinita.

"_¿Por qué debo perdonarte?" _ mi voz salió llena de confusión, desde el primer momento que me fijé en sus ojos, supe que no hay cosa mas hermosa y más importante que él, fue como un respirar a mi alma, una cálida tarde de verano, como el caminar por la playa y sentir la arena en tus pies, como sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre la piel, sentirme viva.

"_Por no haberte buscado antes, por haber esperado que llegaras a mi, y en el camino haberte perdido" _Sentí una onda de tranquilidad llenar mi corazón, él siente lo mismo que yo. O al menos, eso parece.

**(N/A: Start of something new - Zac Efron & Vanessa Anne Hudgens)**

___Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

"_Pero me encontraste" _Su mano descendió desde mi mejilla hasta mi brazo, llegando a mis manos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

"_Vale la pena, tú me haces perder mi autocontrol" _Sentí su gélido contacto, llevo nuestras manos a su perfilado y perfecto rostro, tal como pintado por ángeles, pude tocar su piel, distinta a cualquier otra, la mejor de las sensaciones, si así es tocar su rostro, como será rozar sus labios?

Caí encuenta, ¿autocontrol?_ "¿Autocontrol?" P_ariente de Alice, piel pálida, tacto frío como hielo, belleza infrahumana, un chico vegetariano, si saben a lo que me refiero no? Sip, Alice es una vampiresa muy linda, y qué vampiresa no es linda? Esa es otra cosa. Él es un vampiro.

"_Si, cosas de Edward" _Me dijo, lo tomó muy a la ligera.

___I never believed in  
What i couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

"_¿Edward? Mmm, así que ¿así se llama mi Milagro Personal? Es algo divino" _Pregunté con tono pícaro, el mostró su sonrisa torcida, la que califiqué como mi favorita, dejando mostrar uno que otro de sus blancos y filosos dientes.

"_Bella, Isabella Swan, pero para ti, Bella… Disculpa para los amigos Bella" _Me sonrojé furiosamente, la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas, el lo notó, como cosa extraña, podía acostumbrarme a esto, donde están mis conciencias cuando las necesito.. Yuju, Alice, Rosita… ¿Donde están?

"_¿Bella?" _Pronunció_. _Mi nombre sonó tan hermoso con su voz, pronunciado por sus perfectos labios, lo mire estupidizada.

"_¿Edward?"_ Le dije, fue acortando la distancia entre nosotros, sus labios estaban a tres milímetros de separación.

"_¿Puedo besarte?" _Oh mi Dios, como si necesitara preguntarme eso.

___I know  
That something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the..._

"_Me ofende que lo preguntes" _Disculpa? Yo dije eso? Ok no, mis neuronas no están funcionando y mi subconsciente dice: EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD. Fantástico, cásense con el. **Sabes que tu quieres hacer. **Bien, aparecieron donde demonios se habían metido. _No queremos interrumpir esta linda situación, es tan romántico. _Oh Dios.

"_Al diablo con el autocontrol" _Nuestros labios ahora están a tres milímetros de separación, su dulce aliento me embriaga y de no ser por que estoy reclinada en mi asiento, mis piernas fallaran y caeríamos al suelo.

"_Dientes filosos, piel pálida, belleza helena, tengo unas cuantas teorías sobre ti" _Ups, lo dije, creí haberlo pensado. **Queremos mas acción, deja de hablar, sabes que te mueres por probar esos labios perfectos. **Tienes razón. **Esto quedará guardado para la historia.**

"_Luego me las explicas" _ Lo dijo tan cerca de mis labios, rozando adrede y depositando su aliento, combinándolo con el mio.

___Start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, oh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new, oh yeah_

"_Sin problemas" _Y ahí juro haber escuchado el canto de los ruiseñores, el trinar del viento y un montón de coros divinos. El sabor de sus labios no se podía comparar con nada, podía avergonzar al néctar de cualquier flor del edén, sin duda. Su dulce aliento, sus fríos y pétreos labios, y la calidez que emanaba de su interior, era algo sin sentido, pero eso mismo es lo que había descubierto de Edward, en estos momento es que ya no podía desafiar ninguna teoría, todo era ilógico y lógico a la vez, real e irreal.

Una de sus manos soltó la mía y yo lancé un gruñido en pleno beso, el solo rió. Con la misma se sostuvo para no tener todo su peso sobre mi, creo que no me importaría morir con él sobre mi. Pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, me burlé de el con ganas mordiendo su labio inferior, siguió su camino y su mano que antes ocupaba mi mano se deslizo hasta mi cintura, y mis dos manos a su nuca, tomando sus desordenados cabellos color bronce.

Él se detuvo, yo gruñí y tomé el cuello de su jersey, me miró.

_  
Now who'd of ever thought that mm  
We'd both be here tonight, ooh yeah  
The world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)  
Oh, with you by my side oh_

"_Lo siento Bella, que más me gustaría que seguir besándote, pero mi autocontrol volvió y creo que otra persona también" _No entendí por qué lo dijo, se acomodó en su asiento, justo a mi lado, tomó mi mano y la puso debajo de la suya en el apoya brazos que está en medio de los asientos. Escuché el taconeo de unos pasos, Edward mostró su sonrisa torcida y me miro. La azafata se paró frente a él.

"_Señor Cullen, se le ofrece algo?" _ Con que a eso se refería con que alguien volvía, nota mental: recordar preguntarle a Edward cómo sabía eso.

"_No señorita, pero muchas gracias de todas formas" _él si que sabía ser un caballero, le dio una sonrisa, pero no como me las daba a mi. **Ay que creída. **Cállese. **Ag que carácter. **Como iba diciendo, en su sonrisa, la alegría no llego a sus orbes color oro líquido.

"_Bueno señor Cullen, yo estoy DISPUESTA a cumplir lo que usted quiera" _Ag, que asco con esta azafata desubicada, de paso agacha su cabeza mostrando su GRAN escote, y notaron su énfasis en la palabra 'dispuesta', ag, asquerosa. **Esos son celos, querida. ** Si, tienes razón. **Definitivamente, Edward te cae bien. **

"_Bella, amor ¿Tú quieres algo?" _Bella? Quién? Yo? Ah, si cierto. La azafata reparó en nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestra cercanía, fijo su vista en los labios de Edward y luego en los míos, seguramente los notó hinchados, por la actividad de hace unos minutos. No se dejó ni hablar, mejor así entendió que Edward es solo mío. Así como yo soy de él. **Querida no te precipites. **_Deja de ser aguafiestas Alice, sabes que tú quieres esto mucho mas que Bella, o no? _**Si, si. Tienes razón.**

Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza, una cosa es lo que pienso y otra lo que digo, no pienso demostrar mas de lo que he hecho. Edward me miro con una sonrisa, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos, en cambio, vislumbré picardía, oh mi Dios qué estará pensando este hombre. Inmediatamente, le seguí la corriente y con mi mano izquierda tome su mejilla y la acaricié.

"_No mi amor, no quiero nada de eso, pero si quiero otra cosa" _Lo miré con ojos llenos de deseo, no presté atención y me encerré en nuestra burbuja 'Edward+Bella' **De verdad la que dijo eso fue nuestra Bella? **_Así parece. _**Cariño estas creciendo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. **_Mejor nos callamos. _**Si, mejor.**

**EDWARD POV:**

Son un asco los pensamientos de esta muchacha, no entiendo por que las mujeres son así, por eso prefiero a mi Bella que es un enigma. **Wuju, me huele a hombre enamorado… Macho que se respeta no se enamora. **_Muchacho bobo, que el no es un macho, es un vampiro. _**A poco? No me había fijado xD. **Dejen la tontería ya. Miré a Bella, rogándole a Dios que entienda y nos libremos de la azafata, para seguir en lo nuestro. _Ujum, cof pervertido cof, cof, cof… _Dije que ya no sigan.

"_No mi amor, no quiero nada de eso, pero si quiero otra cosa" _En estos momentos es que es tan malo no poder leer su mente, nota mental: Descubrir porqué Bella es inmune a la lectura mental. Me miró llena de ¿Deseo? **Oh si, de esto estamos hablando. **Otra nota mental: Desconectar mi mente. _Strike, esa estuvo buena campeón. _Gracias.

-**Veo que no tengo oportunidad con este catirote- **Ella debe pensar que no se español y menos se debe imaginar que puedo leer su mente, esto no es divertido. _Sólo es divertido para molestar a Emmett. _**No será que Emmett te molesta a ti? Concentrándose en esas escenas triple XXX. **Y dicho esto la azafata latina se retiró dejándonos a Bella y a mi en nuestra burbuja 'Bella+Edward' me perdí en sus orbes color almendra, acaricio mi mejilla con su cálida mano, en comparación con mi gélida piel, su tacto era como fuego, solté su mano y tomé con las mías sus mejillas, tan sonrojadas, tan suaves al tacto, tal como la primera vez que las toque esta noche, cuando se accidentó, ella no debe recordarme. Pero que más da. **Oh Eddie estas creciendo tan rápido. **Ya basta doble de Emmett.

"_Edward, cuéntame de ti. Quiero saber de ti_" Me lo dijo con tal ternura que resistí las ganas de besarla ahí mismo, le sonreí torcidamente, y solté sus mejillas y tome sus dos manos, me puse de modo que quedamos de frente en nuestros asientos y comencé a contarle de mi familia –Sin decirle que somos 'vegetarianos'- de Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, cuando mencione a mi enana siniestra abrió completamente los ojos, pensé que saldrían de sus orbes.

"_Alice, Mary Alice… Mary Alice Brandon Cullen?_"dijo sorprendida, yo asentí como un niño confesando una mentira

"_Una linda enana con delicado cuerpo, hermosas facciones casi inhumanas, piel pálida, obsesión por las compras_"

"_Testaruda, le llaman **la Gran Ali**, está casada con Jasper y sí es mi hermana_" Culminé, ella apretó mis manos y salto sobre mi, me abrazo.

"_Así que eres ese hermanito tan dulce, obstinado y quisquilloso del que ella me hablaba, sabes que estudiamos en la misma facultad? Ella estudió diseño de modas, y yo diseño de interiores. Somos muy unidas, perdimos contacto cuando Matt.._"

"_Shhh_" le callé "_No quiero saber de él, Bella. Se que te hizo mucho daño, y que tal vez ahorita no quieras contarme pero, cuando estés lista, lo harás y yo lo mataré con mis propias manos, por hacerte tal cosa_" Me sorprendí a mi mismo con la cólera y furia con la que salieron esas palabras, de verdad Bella me importa tanto, es decir, qué es ella para mi?

"_Edward_" Me miró desconcertada.

"_Tus ojos… Tus ojos se volvieron negros_" Es cierto, mi garganta quemaba cuando estaba cerca de Bella, pero es algo natural controlarme, con ella… Con ella todo es diferente. Pero ahorita mi garganta era llama viva, pero no de sed, de furia contra el esposo de Bella. Sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas, pero antes uno de sus delgados y delicados dedos eliminó mi ceño fruncido.

"_Cuando tú estés preparado para saberlo, yo te lo diré, Matt no me interesa más, he sufrido desde nuestro tercer mes de matrimonio… Por cuatro años, y ahora tú llegaste para iluminar mi vida_" por un momento nuestras miradas de encontraron, cerró sus ojos y me besó, un beso dulce y tierno, lleno de amor y comprensión.

"_Crees que voy a dejarte ir así como así? Además debes seguirme contando de tu familia y debo contarte mis hipótesis sobre ti_" Sonrió con sus delgados y rojos labios. Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse y reímos de lo lindo, nuestras risas resonaron por la cabina de la primera clase. Gracias a eso recibimos una mirada reprobatoria de una de las azafatas y cómo no? Si eran pasadas de las doce. Así seguimos hablando de trivialidades le conté sobre mis dos licenciaturas en medicina, sobre mi pasión por la música y Debussy, para mi fortuna, a ella también le gusta la música clásica, me contó que le gustan los autos y le hablé sobre mi adorado Volvo, y quiso competir y gano, pues su Mercedes realmente le gana en potencia a mi Volvo. Su color favorito, su comida favorita, me enteré de cosas que a cualquiera le parecerían insignificantes pero para mi son interesantes. Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo y desee poder leerle la mente, se quedo perdida en la ventana y así se quedó dormida en mis brazos, y esa fue la primera noche que escuche a Bella decir mi nombre, en sueños, claro está.

En el próximo capítulo:

_"Be-Bella..."  
_

_"Si? Dime"_

_"Tú quisieras ser mi novia y mi futura esposa?"_

_"Oh Edward..."_

**Debo decirle que en el próximo capítulo se sabrá la historia de Matt+Bella y la Edward+Tanya..**

**¡Ta-da!**

**Chauciito (K)  
**


	7. Interludio: Unbreak my heart

Mis amores... Disculpen el retraso, de nuevo... Es que son muchas cosas, que de seguro no les interesa, no sigo hablando por que sino...

Me llevarian muuuuuuchas pag de World, no está totalmente corregido, así que disculpen los errores, pues lo escribí en la clase de Castellano...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Interludio**

_"UNBREAK MY HEART"_

El crepúsculo teñía el cielo, y los estudiantes circulaban a sus dormitorios, las dos iban hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, se habían vuelto las mejores amigas, solo con unas cuantas semanas de campus universitario. Una vive con muchos lujos, pero su humildad es más grande que eso, la otra vive bien, es hermosa pero sólo lo sabe la gente que le rodea, ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

"Sé que no hemos empezado muy bien Bells, pero piénsalo, remodelar nuestra habitación sería espectacular, anda… Que rechacé mi apartamento por estar contigo. Anda di que sí"

"No lo sé Alice, estas echándome en cara que fue por mi culpa?" Preguntó

"Jajaja, no cariño, es solo que esto necesita el toque de Alice Cullen"

"Esto no puede ser peor" –Por lo menos no se ha empeñado en emparejarme con nadie, ni usarme de Barbie- Pensó

"Isabella Marie"

"Mary Alice"

"Ag, me choca cuando te pones así"

"Jajaja, eres La Gran Ali"

"Eso me gusta"

"Ay Al, de verdad nunca cambiaras"

"Eso es un si? –Gritó y empezó a dar saltitos y por un segundo el piso vibró- Gracias Bella, gracias, te recompensaré"

"Ay Alice, lo que hago por ti"

Bella dejó de ver al frente y tropezó con alguien, con él… Matthew, de 1.79, ojos café y cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, pero no tanto como la de Bella.

"Disculpame, lo siento… De verdad no estaba pendiente por las bromas de Alice…"

Él, enseguida sintió atracción, ella se ruborizó "Lo siento" Dijeron los dos al unísono. La risa de Alice, sonó al instante, como dos campanillas tintineantes.

"Emmiiiiiii… Ya estás adaptado y con nuevos amigos, por lo que veo" –Esto no me gusta- Pensó Alice

"Pues claro querida enana, éste es mi amigo Matthew O'Leary. Matthew ella es mi querida hermana Alice Cullen, y ella es Isabella Swan, la amiga de Alice y mi querida hermanita, de cariño, esta chica es una dulzura, si pudiera la cambiaria por Alice, pero no puedo. Alice le mostró su lengua e hizo un adorable puchero. Bella río de forma tonta. Y Matt puso sonrisa alegre.

"Hermosa" susurró Matt, pero Alice escuchó…

"¿Disculpa?" le contestó la pequeña, algo en ella le decía que eso no estaba bien. Debía averiguar por qué y concentrarse en sus visiones, algo iba a estar mal.

Así fue pasando el tiempo y, Bella y Matt seguían viéndose y Emmett jugándoles bromas acosta de sus actos tímidos y miradas fugases. Alice se dio cuenta de las intensiones de Matt para con Bella y un día, pasó lo inevitable.

"Al, Alice… Matt me invitó a salir, fíjate que por fin lo hizo" dijo una Bella muy emocionada.

-Esto puede afectar, en el futuro… Yo veo a Bella y a Edward conociéndose, esto no puede pasar- pensó Alice

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN… De verdad no me estas prestando atención?" dijo Bella, dolida.

"Lo siento Bells, venga… Cuando será la cita?"

"Hoy mismo, me vendrá a buscar aquí a la habitación del campus, a las 8PM"

"Hoy? A las 8… No creo que sea buena idea.."

"Ay Ali, y tú que eres las señora del tiempo?"

"Bella, debemos hablar, necesito contarte algo… Pero que es sagrado y top secret para mi"

"Alice… Me estas preocupando"

"Bella… Sabes que siempre estoy fría y que… No como mucho que digamos…"

"…"

"Salgo con Emmett dos veces por mes, y mis extraños presentimientos…"

"Ay Alice, al grano… Me tienes en ascuas"

"Bueno Bella, toda mi familia, incluyéndome a mi somos…"

"No me digas que son alienígenas que se comen a las vacas…"

"Para ser mas exactos, pumas, leones, ciervos, cervatillos, y osos… "

"¿What?"

"Somos vampiros Isabella, vampiros vegetarianos"

"Vegetarianos?" Bella abrió sus ojos como platos

"Si, bueno veras, es que no nos alimentamos de personas, sino de sangre de animales, así evitamos la extinción de la raza, por eso somos los vampiros 'vegetarianos'"

"Jo… Y eso es qué ¿un chiste de grupo, o personal?"

"Un poco de las dos cosas"

"Mmmm, ok. Esta bien" Bella sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

"Gracias Bells, no sabía muy bien como reaccionarias, tuve dos visiones, depende de cómo lo tomaras, pero lo tomaste mas normal de lo que pensé"

"Al, tú sabes que me rodeo de personas fuera de lo común, Jacob es un lobo, de los Quileutes" Bella hizo silencio y tapó su boca "Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso"

"Bella… Si Jacob y yo vivimos cerca, nuestras familias han sido unidas por una gran amistad desde hace siglos… Crees que no lo se?"

"Tienes razón, lo siento" Bella se sonrojó.

"Jajaja. Tonta Bella"

"Alice, yo te aceptaré a ti, y a Emmett, sean como sean… Ustedes se han ganado todo mi cariño, no los voy a dejar por que sean un poquitito diferente a mí… Aunque yo también soy rara, jejeje. En cuanto a las visiones, necesito explicaciones"

"Wow, estas aprendiendo de mi, dijiste todas esas cosas respirando solo una vez"

Alice le explicó a Bella el mecanismo de sus visiones, como funcionan, le contó infinidad de cosas sobre su familia, pero el interés de Bella fue hacía 'el menor' de los Cullen. Edward…

Alice le habló sobre la música de Edward, la melodía de Esme, sus composiciones, el piano, la lectura de la mente y sus orbes esmeraldas que ahora son y serán color oro sólido o líquido, depende de su estado de ánimo.

"Alice…"

"Dime"

"¿Que tal mi sangre?"

"Pues, hueles bien… Muy dulce… Pero para mi es soportable" Alice sonrió y agarro su revista para mostrarle a Bella la foto de la portada "Esta es mi hermana Rosalie, es top model, ha salido en la portada de casi todas las revistas de moda en la actualidad… Siempre se hace unos retoques para diferir cuando cambiamos de ciudad. Sabes que la gente siempre cotillea y a veces dicen que es como esa condesa de las leyendas, que consiguió la sangre de doncellas jóvenes para mantenerse joven y bella por siempre. A simple vista parece arrogante, pero cuando la conoces bien te das cuenta que es una gran persona, creo que te caerá bien."

"Si es como Emmett y como tú, no lo dudo" le sonreí.

"Por cierto Bella, ella es la esposa de Emmett, no es dulce?"

"¿Cómo? Emmett, casado" –Bella, recuerda… Vampiros, no vida, eternidad… Te recuerda algo?- "Cierto, cierto, lo siento, me pillaste fuera de base"

"Me imagino" Alice rió con ganas, pero su risa no dejaba de ser musical.

Bella y Matt iniciaron su relación y conocieron a los Cullen, excepto a Edward… Para él no había nada más importante que su música y Tanya, ciertamente él no veía por otros ojos que por los de ella, aunque no lo aceptara así. Bella sabía de la existencia de vampiros y licántropos, su primo-hermano, amigo de la infancia, y mejor amigo Jacob Black, la prueba viva de los licántropos, en cambio Matt, estaba sin conocimiento sobre estos seres infrahumanos, solo los veía como Emmett, su mejor amigo de la universidad y los Cullen, la familia y amigos de su novia.

13 de Septiembre del 2002 12:00AM

"¡Bella… Feliz Cumpleaños!" gritó una Alice muy alegre y con algarabía.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella estaba adormilada y su voz sonaba medio pastosa "Alice por Cristo Santo y la Virgen Divina, ¿sabes qué hora son? "

"Si Bella, pero hoy es un día ESPECIAL, es tu cumpleaños"

"Nada de especial Alice, ahora déjame dormir, es sábado por la madrugada" Dicho esto… Bella se acostó de nuevo y la mente de Alice empezó a conspirar y a planear el cumpleaños de Bella.

El día estuvo lleno de regalos, dulces, sorpresas… La mayoría por las familias: Cullen y Black. También por Charlie, el padre de Bella. Las horas pasaron volando y Alice insistía en que ella tenía que vestirse como diva y maquillarse como reina.

"Radiante"

"¿Ahh?"

"Jajaja, tonta… Que gracias mi, y a tu belleza innata te ves increíble"

"Jajaja…" Río sarcásticamente "Sabemos que tu haces milagros"

"Mírate al espejo"

Se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación compartida, y miro a través de él. Lo que vio le gustó… Era Bella, pero una más grande, una que sí aparentaba dieciocho bien cumplidos. La chaqueta negra de cuello con abertura hasta debajo del busto, la blusa de tiros color gris, el pantalón tipo tubo y los zapatos de pico definitivamente le sentaban muy bien. Su cabello perfectamente alisado y sus ojos con un tenue color marrón que contrastaba con su nívea piel.

"Wow Alice, de verdad que has hecho un gran trabajo"

"El mérito es tuyo Bells, eres muy linda y es fácil ponerte radiante, solo que no te sabes vestir. Sin ofender"

"Jajaja, esta bien, esta bien"

"Bueno Bells, ahora quiero que vayas juiciosita hacía el gimnasio, ahí me esperas, necesito terminar de arreglarme" –Pero si está perfecta- Pensó Bella.

"Está bien" Tocaron la puerta "Iré a abrir"

"Ok" Alice ya sabía quien era, sólo quería darles un poco de espacio, que aunque fuera en este momento, Bella estuviese feliz "Me iré al baño"

"Seguro" Bella abrió y lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella" MATTHEW O'LEARY EN MI PUERTA CON UN RAMO DE ROSAS ROJAS Y GIRASOLES. ¡MÁTAME! Que hermoso. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó "Estas son para ti"

"Matt, que lindo… Muchísimas gracias, no tenias por qué"

"Claro que si Isabella, Emmett me dijo que esto pasaría así que me vine preparado"

"¿Cómo?"

"Isabella… Vamos.. Sólo sígueme…"

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Falta la otra parte de este interludio, es un poquito largo, me ha costado algo...

Hablará de la relacion de Bella y Matt al principio, de como se conocieron los Cullen y Bella, el destino está de parte de E+B.. Sólo eso les puedo decir..

Escribi esta parte escuchando la cancion Unbreak my heart(Regresa a mi) de Il Divo, pensé en eso como el punto de vista de Matt...

PD: No olviden los reviews, mientras mas reviews, mas rápido actualizo (:


	8. Interludio: Memories

**Interludio**

_"Memories"_

**"Las memorias facilitan el sentir , amor, dolor, alegria. Son trazos de la vida misma. Los recuerdos son... Un arma de doble filo"**

_1 de Noviembre del 2002:_

El crepúsculo teñía el cielo, y el sol se despidió para dar la bienvenida a la luna satinada, entraba la luna nueva. Y el chico encarcelado por siempre en su juventud, tocaba el piano con pasión. Sus melodías venían talladas de nostalgia y soledad, si pudiera llorar, de seguro lo estaría haciendo. Para él no había diferencia entre la noche y el día, pero le gustaba admirar el fenómeno de salida de la tarde y entrada de la noche. Las manos pétreas y pálidas como cal, seguían el compás de las notas compuestas por las mismas, desde lejos dos pares de ojos curiosos, dorados y llenos de dulzura y preocupación admiraban el trabajo del hombre en el piano.

_"No recuerda el amor y mucho menos su sensación"_

_"Vamos Rose, él no ha dado la oportunidad a su alma"_

_"Pero Esme… Yo tampoco me daría la oportunidad con Tanya, esa es una locura, y no es propio de Edward andar haciendo tales cosas, aunque llevan un poco de parecido, los dos sacian su soledad con algo. Él con su música y ella con cualquier hombre-humano que se le cruce por el camino"_

"Pero eso no les saciará las ganas por completo, alguna vez se cansaran, nuestra vida es eterna y no creo que ellos quieran pasarla así"

_"Alguna vez… Me gustaría verlo enamorado"_

_"A mi también Rose, yo también"_

_"…"_

_"Ustedes de seguro no recuerdan que tenemos el oído muy sensible y que, de paso puedo leer sus mentes"_

_"¡EDWARD!"_ dijeron al unísono Esme y Rosalie.

"_Gracias por preocuparte por mi Esme, pero por los momentos, estoy bien"_

_"Por los momentos" suspiró Rosalie_

_"Ya veré que hacer Rosalie"_

Sonó el teléfono celular dentro del bolsillo de Edward, reconoció el nombre detrás de la pantalla del móvil. Tanya.

_"Edward, Eddie. Por favor excúsame con Esme, no puedo asistir a la cena"_

_"Si Tanya yo hablo con ella, y por favor… Inventa una buena excusa, algo que por lo menos se note el esfuerzo y no que estabas con otra de tus aventuras. De nuevo"_

_"Ok, cariño. Te Quiero"_

_"Adiós, Tanya"_

_"…"_

_"De todos modos no la conté a ella en la mesa"_ Esme salió de la sala y camino hacía el comedor.

_"Ya eso lo sabía"_ Salió de la casa y fue directo al garaje, buscó su volvo y se fue a toda velocidad por las barrosas y pedregosas calles del bosque, necesitaba saciar su sed y nadie se lo impediría.

_"…"_

_"A Bella le gusta la comida italiana"_

_"Porqué debemos hacer comida de humanos? Alice esta muy creativa últimamente ¿Traer una amiga a la casa?"_

_"Esto a la larga tendrá y traerá muchas cosas buenas, ya lo veras" _

_"Algo me dice que ocultas algo, Esme. Sabes algo que yo no"_

_"Nada que ver, cariño"_

_"Bueno, si no lo dices tú, se lo preguntaré a Edward"_

_"Ya me tomé la tarea de bloquear mi mente de él, especialmente cuido este secreto"_

_"¡Ah Esme! Te descubriste tú sola"_

_"Jajaja, tranquila, pronto lo sabrás, solo… No trates mal a Bella. Se nota que es una linda persona._

"..."

La relación de Edward y Tanya era meramente **"salida-habla-salida-sexo"** No existe palabras para describir el tipo de conexión que ellos mismos sentían, estaban atraídos por su mutua soledad, solo buscaba a alguien con quien compartir su no-vida. La familia de Edward lo conocía como una persona cerrada y seria. Sin sentimiento alguno, mostraba preocupación por sus seres queridos, pero a él le faltaba lo que sus hermanos y padres tenían, el amor por alguien especial, un amor incondicional, su otra mitad. Eso por lo que espera y que aún no había llegado.

_"¡Bella!"_ gritó Alice.

_"Qué pasa?"_ Sacó su cabeza por encima de las sabanas

_"Está tu suegra el teléfono"_ Al decir la palabra 'suegra' Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

_"Dile que ya voy"_ Bella se levanto de su cama y corrió hacía el teléfono, pasó horas, y horas hablando con Patricia, la madre de Matthew.

Su amistad de hizo grande, y así Kate, la hermana mayor de Matthew se unió en esa amistad. Eso fortaleció la relación, Bella era feliz, durante su noviazgo con Matthew, se adentro a la familia O´Leary con gran facilidad, siempre estuvo allí, en los momentos importantes. La muerte del padre de Matt, la boda de Kate, el nacimiento de Daniela, su bautizo… Pero, al llegar su boda, el día más soñado para ella. Todo cambió. En la luna de miel, Matt tuvo que trabajar desde su laptop, a distancia, desde ese día… Bella odió la laptop de Matt.


	9. Víspera de Navidad y Año Nuevo

**Holaaaaa! Deben de estar odiandome como a nadie, pero no pueden, sino no podría actualizar :P **

**Se que no valen las excusas, ni las discúlpas, pero de verdad T_T Lo Sientoooo! Era Navidad y mi cumpleaños :) **

**Año nuevo y puff, no tengo internet, ademas tuve que pasar toooodos mis documentos a mi laptop, pues hice un pequeño cambio, así que... Aquí está. Mas vale tarde que nunca! **

**Las fotos de los vestidos y de las imagenes, estan en mi perfil :)  
**

ENJOY! :)

* * *

"¡Feliz Navidad, Bella… Edward!" gritó Alice al ver entrar a la pareja por la puerta de la gran mansión Cullen.

"Alice" gruñó Edward.

"Bella, Bella, que linda estas amiga…. Ay como nos divertiremos" decía la duendecillo dando pequeños saltitos contra el elegante y costoso piso.

"Alice" exclamó Bella, mientras abrazaba a su amiga de la universidad "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Al"

"Si Bells, ha pasado tanto tiempo, todo por culpa del idiota de Matt" Alice tuvo una visión "Edward, no te quedaras en tu habitación, luego tendrá otro uso. Mientras te quedarás en una suite en el tercer piso, con Bella" alzo sus cejas unas tres veces.

-**No creas que no te he visto en mis visiones, querido hermanito. Pillo. Esto me lo vas a agradecer-** pensó Alice y le guiñó uno de sus ojos dorados.

"S-Suite?" Dudó Bella.

"Si Bella, una suite para Edward y para ti. En el último piso, es que Esme está remodelando la habitación de Edward, y la de huéspedes"

"Ah, comprendo, bueno… Edward, solo nos queda esperar" Sonrío con esperanza para Edward.

Edward tomó en sus hombros y brazos su equipaje y el de Bella, los dos subieron por la escalera de caracol y llegaron al tercer piso. Bella abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

"Un adorable departamento con cocina, sala de estar, comedor y una habitación matrimonial" Edward caminó hacía la cama y la miró con miedo "Vamos Edward, no será tan desagradable" Edward volteó a ver a Bella y sonrió.

"Isabella…" Dijo como un arrullo, sonó aterciopelado y como la seda.

-**Ahora si empezó a gustarme mi nombre completo- ** pensó Bella.

"Dime" Dijo Bella mirando las almohadas de color vino tinto.

"Vamos a arreglarnos, es noche buena" Edward dio su sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno, pero faltan" miró su reloj "Faltan exactamente 3 horas para las 9 de la noche, ve y caza. Aliméntate que no quiero ser la cena" Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de él y sonreía.

Edward río "Está bien, pequeña humana. Ve y date un baño, relájate. En cuanto salgas del baño estaré de vuelta, encárgate de avisarle a tu padre que estas en Forks, le gustaría volver a verte. Se ha sentido un poco solo" Edward salió por la ventana y saltó hacía el bosque.

-**Todavía no me acostumbro a que lea las mentes- **Pensó ella.

Bella bajó hacía la sala de estar, donde estaban Alice, Esme y Rosalie.

"Bella" exclamó Esme "Que gusto volver a verte, cariño… Estas preciosa, los años te sientan muy bien, aunque no has dejado tu cara de adolescente" sonrió maternal.

"Muchas gracias Esme, qué puedo decir de ti. Siempre estás hermosa" se abrazaron y Bella sintió un escalofrío.

"Alice, puedo usar tu teléfono local, es que necesito llamar a Charlie, ya sabes. Para decirle que estoy en Forks y le traje algunas fotos actuales de la sobrina de Matt, es realmente una niña preciosa y muy dulce" dijo Bella con pesar.

"Eso ni lo debes preguntar, y vamos Bells… Estamos en víspera de Navidad, arriba ese ánimo, llama a Charlie y dile que venga, estoy segura que Esme y Carlisle estarán felices de recibir a Charlie. Cierto, Esme?" decía Alice, Esme dio una sonrisa por respuesta y Bella asintió.

Llamó a Charlie y no duró mucho pues los dos son personas de pocas palabras "Charlie no vendrá para noche buena, saldrá con Sue e irá a la reserva, pero me prometió venir antes del año nuevo" Bella subió las escaleras y Alice le gritó desde abajo "Te bañas y te espero en mi habitación, hoy serás Barbie Bella, tienes que estar hermosa"

"Ni creas que te haré caso" gritó Bella

"Es por Edward, además es una orden" Dijo triunfante, Bella bufó por lo bajo y termino de llegar a la suite, abrió las puertas de madera finísima de color blanco con vidrios polarizados y se dedicó a admirar los detalles puestos obviamente por Alice y Esme, unos cuadros de impresionismo colgaban de la paredes blancas, había en el living una gran mesa baja donde habían muchos retratos, uno de Edward en blanco y negro, delante de un piano, se veía tan fresco, tan natural. Tan Edward. Al lado de esa había otra, en esta él miraba hacia arriba y se notaba que había sido tomada desde abajo, naturalmente obra de Alice, le seguían dos más, donde Bella era el centro de atención, la primera fue sacada en la habitación de la universidad, un día de sol -**Lo recuerdo bien, cuando sentí el click de la cámara, Alice solo dijo "A Esme le encantará" que ocurrencias suele tener mi pequeña amiga-** pensó. La otra sencillamente era linda, solo tenía dieciocho años, estaba sentada y apoyada sobre una mesa -**Ese día conocí a Rosalie y me sentía como la más fea, ya saben, Rose haría que cualquiera se sintiera así**-. Al lado de esos dos había otros dos portarretratos pero… El último estaba vacío. El anterior a ese tenía adentro un fotomontaje donde estaban los chicos Cullen -**y la pequeña humana, es decir, yo**-. Bella río alegremente y se metió al baño, duró un largo rato en la bañera, dejándose refrescar y armonizar por el agua tibia y las burbujas. Su mente era un mar de recuerdos, pasaban uno a uno como una película, Matt, su familia, Reneé, Charlie, Jacob, Sue y los demás Clearwater, Alice y los maravillosos Cullen, el día de su boda llegó relámpago…

"_Isabella Marie Swan, acepta por esposo a Matthew O´Leary, para estar junto a él por la eternidad, para amarlo cada día más y disfrutar una vida juntos llena de alegrías y sin sabores" preguntó el juez._

"_Sí, lo acepto y lo recibo" contestó Isabella._

Ese fue el principio de su sentencia de muerte, como pudo equivocarse con Matt –**Digo, Matt no es malo, sólo es adicto a su trabajo, si tan solo fuera adicto a mí y no a su maldita laptop**- pensó.

Bella se hundió en el agua tibia y no sabe por cuánto tiempo lo hizo.

---

"_Vamos Isabella. Respira, respira… Solo una vez más" Decía él con su voz aterciopelada._

"…"

"_Puja una vez más, amor. Sólo una vez más. El bebé ya viene" Siguió hablando._

_**-Un momento, el bebé?- **__pensó ella._

"_Así mi amor, si, así. Ahí viene el pequeño Cullen" Vislumbró su sonrisa, pero una sonrisa sincera y llena de alegría._

_----_

"Edward" Bella ahogó un grito y enseguida él estaba en el cuarto de baño con su cara de preocupación, la vio en la bañera y tapo sus ojos con una mano "Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Bella .

"Estuviste mucho tiempo dormida en la tina, hablabas muchas cosas, decías 'Maldita laptop'; 'Si acepto' y cosas así, hasta que dejaste de respirar y dijiste mi nombre, sentí tu respiración ahogada y me asuste" El rostro de Edward estaba contraído por la preocupación, y Bella no tardo en darse cuenta.

Se colocó una toalla sobre su cuerpo mojado y abrazó a Edward, al principio él se mostró congelado, y no reaccionaba, pero el palpitar del corazón de ella lo relajó, abrió sus ojos y la abrazó con sumo cuidado, para no romperla "Gracias Edward, muchas gracias" dijo ella con su cabeza en el pecho pétreo del caucásico, se subió de puntillas y beso su mejilla "Voy a arreglarme para que cenemos con tu familia en noche buena, bueno… Para yo cenar con tu compañía en noche buena" lo miró y sonrió "Tú puedes darte un baño" le guiñó un ojo y Bella salió del baño sonriendo. Su actitud dejo a un Edward perdido en sus rasgos y dulzura.

El teléfono de Bella sonó y la pantalla marcaba el nombre: Matthew.

**-No puede ser- ** ella pensó.

Tomó el teléfono, colocó el altavoz y contesto:

"Aló?"

"Isabella, Bella, cariño… Gracias al cielo que me contestaste. ¿Dónde estás? Estás bien… Discúlpame, por favor, dije muchas cosas sin sentido. No has escuchado mis mensajes de voz?"

"Matt, escúchame, sólo te lo diré una vez. No pienso volver contigo, jamás. Porqué no te quedas y te casas con tu trabajo? O mejor con tu laptop. Yo me cansé, y lo siento… Esto no era lo que quería. Pero así son las cosas ahora"

"Pero Isabella…"

"Feliz Navidad Matt"

"No me cortes las llamada, por favor… He estado tan preocupado por ti"

"Ve a casa de tu madre, Matt. Deberías pasar algún tiempo con ella. Se siente un poco sola, mándales un beso y un abrazo de mi parte, a todos. Adiós Matt, por cierto… Quiero el divorcio" Bella cortó la llamada y dio un gran suspiro, ya se había puesto su ropa interior y se iba a la habitación de Alice, salió de la suite y al mismo tiempo Edward salía del baño.

"Qué haré con Bella?" suspiró

_-_**Ni se te ocurra dejarla, ya tú y yo hablaremos sobre eso-**pensó Alice.

Edward se vistió con la ropa elegida por Alice, claro está. Fue hasta la sala de estar y se quedó viendo las fotos que ya antes habían sido vistas por Isabella.

"Alice, no me pondré esto" Bella estaba asustada viendo el vestido escotado que Alice quería ponerle.

"Isabella Marie" le regañó

"Alice, por favor, esto trae incluido unos zapatos de tacón alto, cierto?"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Alice te conozco desde hace mucho"

"Bella ya tú no eres una colegiala, eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Ya no puedes estar con esas tonterías, debes vestirte como una mujer, no como una adolescente"

"Si mira quien lo dice la 'Señorita Saltitos' Ahora yo soy la infantil, eres increíble Alice"

"Ya me lo habían dicho"

"Alice, no me pondré ese vestido"

"Bella, Bella. ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos esto? Si te lo vas a poner, no podemos pelear, porque yo ganaré" Alice sonrió triunfante.

"Cómo sabes que ganaras?" Bella alzo una de sus delgadas cejas.

"Lo he visto en mi visión" Alice sentó a Bella que ya tenía el bello vestido puesto, empezó a maquillarla. De repente paro y puso sus manos en su cintura. Y se abrió bruscamente la puerta:

"¡Bella!" gritó Emmett.

"¡Oso frontino!" gritó Bella. Emmett corrió a velocidad vampírica, abrazó y levanto en vilo a Bella-

"Oye pequeña humana, estás preciosa" le guiñó un ojo.

"Emmett, ¿quieres que Rosalie me despelleje?" Al comentario de Bella llego toda la familia Cullen a la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Y rieron al unísono.

"Ella sabe que no tengo ojos para más nadie, verdad mi Rose?" Emmett apareció al lado de Rosalie y la miro con ojos brillantes.

"Si Bella, solo porque le conviene no verme de malas" Rosalie rodo sus ojos en blanco. Todos rieron y Emmett se llevó a Jasper, Rosalie se quedo con Alice y Bella, y Esme se fue con Carlisle.

"En esta familia es extraño ser humana" dijo Bella, y Alice y Rosalie rieron.

"Bella, tenemos el regalo perfecto para Edward, en esta Navidad, veras… Nosotros como parejas, tenemos la tradición de regalarnos algo cada navidad. Pero Edward, no compartía con Tanya esas fechas, así que siempre todos le regalábamos un detalle… Pero ahora Bella, ahora todo es diferente, porque tú, tú estás con él. Podemos decir que eres su pareja"

"Alice, yo…"

"Bella no tengas miedo de equivocarte por precipitarte, sólo comparte y disfruta esta navidad, está bien?"

"Gracias, Al"

"Ahora cierra los ojos para maquillarte los ojos, necesito empezar con tu cabello"

-**Edward- **pensó Jasper.

Edward abrió la puerta de la suite y estaban sus dos hermanos, Emmett y Jasper.

"Y ahora qué pasa?" Edward sintió una ola de tranquilidad "Jasper, podrías dejarme fuera de tus dotes? Gracias"

"Tranquilo Casanova" dijo Emmett "Vamos a ir a comprarle un regalo de navidad a Bella, te anotas?" alzo su cejas dos veces "Vamos cascarrabias, no le compraste nada, y los audífonos del avión no cuentas"

"Pero vamos sin los carros, será mas rápido" sugirió Edward.

"Es lo mejor, si no queremos ser degollados por Alice, para ella esta noche, es decir, la estadía de Bella aquí debe ser…. Magnifica"

-**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells… Edward no se tarden mucho, se que elegirás un gran regalo. Voy a entretener a Bella-**

"Ya podemos ir" dijo Edward. Los tres vampiros corrieron hasta Port Angeles para comprar los regalos para Isabella, entraron en una tienda de antigüedades, la única que no habían recorrido y solo faltaba en regalo de Edward para Bella, el vendedor, un anciano muy alegre, los atendió. Los guió por los pasillos y Edward vio algo perfecto para ella:

"Esto puede que le guste" murmuro.

"Eso muchacho, es un relicario del año 1802, muy antiguo pero hermoso, es de plata y oro blanco, tiene una linda historia, éste fue el regalo de una promesa de amor, de dos jóvenes enamorados" contó el anciano.

"Eso está perfecto para Bella, Edward" Jasper soltó olas y olas de seguridad.

"Bella no es una mujer de cosas ostentosas ni costosas, es muy humilde. Te lo digo yo que la conozco"

"Deme ese relicario, me lo llevo. No importa el precio"

"Míralo por detrás muchacho, tiene las iníciales 'E' y 'B' los muchachos de la historia que te conté se llamaban Elizabeth y Bernard, ¿hay algún problema?" preguntó amablemente el vendedor.

"Está perfecto" respondió Edward, tomo su dinero pagó y envolvió el relicario, los dos Cullen y el muchacho Hale, regresaron a la casa, justo media hora antes de las nueve de la noche.

"Yo pensé que habían escapado para navidad" comentó con gracia Esme. Esme preparaba la cena de Bella, mientras Carlisle encendía la chimenea. Las únicas que no se veían por el living eran Rosalie, Alice y Bella. Los muchachos colocaron los regalos faltantes debajo del árbol de navidad decorado exquisitamente por Esme. Emmett conectó el karaoke a la tv deplasma gigante que había en la sala y comenzó a cantar:

"Rosalie, para ti cariño" Gritó "Noche de paz, noche de amor, todos duermen en…" cantó

"Emmett Cullen el karaoke no fue hecho para ti, si me vas a cantar, cántame otra cosa" gritó Rosalie desde arriba. Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír "Rose, quieres pelear, baja tu trasero cobarde y ven a cantar al karaoke conmigo" la sala quedó en silencio. Y se escucharon varios portazos, el teléfono celular de Esme sonó y contestó. Asintió a todo lo que le dijeron y bajo las luces, subió la calefacción y prendió el equipo reproductor y empezó a sonar una canción:

"Esta no es una canción de los 80's" preguntó Jasper.

"Oh, claro que lo es" dijo Emmett "Vamos bebé sal, para mi" silbó y coreo la canción

**Sex Bomb – Tom Jones**

_**Aw, Aw baby, Yeah, ooh Yea**__**h, huh, listen to this**_

_**Spy on me baby use satellite**_

_**Infrared to see me move through the night**_

_**Aim gonna fire shoot me right**_

_**Aim gonna like the way you fight**_

_**And I love the way you fight**_

Salió Rosalie y Emmett estaba en shock, su esposa estaba preciosa. Más que nunca y la tenue luz le daba un gran brillo en su pálida piel, su vestido era de dos piezas, un corsé negro con escote en forma de corazón, totalmente ceñido al cuerpo, con una flor de tela del mismo corsé, del lado izquierdo inferior, con una falda estampada de distintas formas y una abertura en mitad de la falda desde los pies hasta las rodillas. Emmett no cabía de la emoción, Rosalie llegó hasta el pie de la escalera.

_**Now you found the secret code**_

_**I use to wash away my lonely blues well**_

_**So I can't deny or lie cause you're a**_

_**Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh**_

_**You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me**_

_**Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb**_

_**And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on**_

_**You know what you're doing to me don't you. ha ha,**_

_**I know you do**_

Emmett silbó y fue a recoger a su esposa, quien sonreía feliz, nadie creería que es ella, Rosalie. Jasper y Edward estaban expectantes mirando las escaleras. Alice bajo con mucha gracia las escaleras de caracol, desde el primer piso, donde también se encuentra Bella. La duendecillo bajo de dos en dos y salto hacía el sofá donde se encontraba Jasper. Alice le guiñó el ojo a Esme y besó a Jasper.

**Las Lágrimas aprenden a reír – Roque Valero**

Comenzó a sonar una melodía suave, y Bella empezó a descender desde el piso de arriba, Esme le sonrió cálida y maternalmente a Edward, quién enseguida se levanto y se puso al pie de las escaleras, Bella venia hermosamente ataviada con un vestido tipo top, de raso oscuro color azul eléctrico, con una abertura en la parte de adelante y un tul que cae desde el centro del escote hasta la rodilla, su cabello estaba medio recogido con bucles sueltos que caían sobre sus delicados hombros, llegó al último escalón, miro a Edward y estuvo a punto de tropezar pero unos brazos fuertes la tomaron antes de caer.

"Mi héroe" dijo ella.

"Mi damisela en peligro" agregó el.

"Porqué no le hacemos caso a la canción?" Enseguida Edward miró a Bella y le regaló su sonrisa favorita, la torcida, escuchó la canción y así fue.

_**Yo creo en tus sueños**_

_**Y creo en los míos**_

_**Yo creo en tu boca**_

_**Y creo en la mía**_

_**Y creo que es mejor callarme ahora**_

_**Y besarnos enseguida**_

_**Yo creo en ti,**_

_**Las lágrimas aprenden a reír**_

_**La vida es un segundo y mis segundos son contigo**_

_**Abrazado a tu calor**_

_**Yo creo en ti,**_

_**Y en la luz que sale de tu corazón**_

Todos miraban la escena conmovidos, si pudieran llorar, Esme, Alice y Rosalie lo hicieran. Carlisle estaba feliz, por qué su hijo es feliz, ahora. Gracias a Isabella Swan. Edward se separó de Bella y la miró fijamente, ella sonrió y lo abrazó y Edward le cantó al oído:

_**"Tu risa es la razón de mi destino**_

_**Sin duda alguna creo en ti."**_

Y así, comenzó la mejor navidad de la vida de Edward y de Bella…

* * *

Ta-chan! Ya saben, los reviews son mi paga :)

Feliz Año nuevo!


	10. Lo siento Edward

**Ya sé, ya sé. Doy mucha pena. Realmente si. Es que bueno, se que no tengo justificación, pero definitivamente el 2009 no es mi año. Fijense que he estado muy llena. Y también le estaba dando clases por las tardes a unos niños, por la mañana el liceo y la noche me daba tiempo de las tareas y la vida social, aquí está el cap. Mas tarde qe nunca! pero Mas vale tarde que nunca...**

**A parte, algo que me entristece, no recibi muchos review, amiiiga. Lo siento por no responder tu MP! Pero lo lei y por eso me apure con el cap! Y la inspiracion no estaba conmigo. Este cap va dedicado a mi mussa! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Leah, Jacob. ¡Que sorpresa! – Exclamó Alice.

"Alice, pero que linda te has puesto, debo decir que cada año que pasa, te pones más hermosa" Jacob le guiñó un ojo a Alice, y esta rió musicalmente.

"Te imaginas cuando tenga trescientos años? Seré una diosa" Jacob cabeceó y Leah, emitió una risita pícara. Alice los invitó a pasar y todos, los Cullen y Hale, seguidos de Isabella, se reunieron en el living.

"Donde está mi campanita? Ah, Jingle Bells…" Sonaron las risas por todo el lugar y una muy sonrojada Bella se puso al frente, y recibió un enorme abrazo de parte de su amigo de infancia "Bells, si no es así no te veo, debemos hablar de muchas cosas, jovencita"

"Por favor Jake, no me trates como una chiquilla, sabes que soy mayor que tú"

"Eso no significa nada Bella, cuando sea puedo darte tus buenas nalgadas"

"JAKE" exclamó Bella, totalmente sonrojada.

"Jajajaja, que fácil es sonrojarte" Dijo un Jacob al borde de las lágrimas y sacudiéndose de la risa, Leah le dio un codazo y todos pasaron a la risa. Bella por su parte se sentó en el sofá color crema de Esme, mientras los demás se miraban mutuamente.

"¡Hora del intercambio de regalos!" exclamó alegre, Alice. Todos subieron a velocidad vampírica a sus pisos, Rosalie y Alice a la habitación de Esme y, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett y Jasper a la de Rosalie. Todos a buscar sus regalos, Bella se quedó sola con la pareja quileute.

"Así que… Sales con el frío consentido?" empezó Jacob.

"No le digas así, Jake" le regañó su novia.

"Amor, pero es cierto, no lo dije en modo despectivo, lo juro" Jacob puso su carita de 'cordero degollado' y levanto su mano derecha.

"Está bien" Leah besó los labios de Jake, y se miraron fija y dulcemente.

"Puag, ustedes destilan miel" Rió Bella.

"Envidia" preguntó Jake.

"Para nada" Respondió Bella, en ese instante llegó Edward y se paro detrás de ella, besó desde su hombro derecho hasta su mejilla "¿Ves que no tengo nada que envidiar?" Dijo con gracia.

Leah rió por lo bajo, mientras que Edward se sentaba al lado de su adorada castaña.

"Qué tal, Edd" saludó Jacob, mientras movía su cabeza.

"Aquí Jake, tú sabes. Más feliz que nunca" Edward miró intensamente a Bella.

"Y somos nosotros quienes destilamos miel" dijo Jake mirando a Leah y señalando con su pulgar a la pareja frente a ellos.

"Jake, Leah. Supongo que trajeron sus regalos" dijo Alice entrando con muchísimas cajitas exquisitamente decoradas entre sus pequeñas extremidades. Los dos alzaron sus brazos y mostraron las bolsas de regalo "Perfecto" Sonrió la pequeña.

"Entonces, ya podemos empezar" sugirió Esme.

"Bueno, como ya la mayoría de ustedes saben. Cada noche buena solemos regalarle un presente a nuestra pareja, y este año no será la excepción. Recibimos la navidad con más alegría pues, hoy tenemos nuevos integrantes a la familia. Bella, Jacob, Leah. Bienvenidos, ustedes para nosotros son otra parte de nuestra familia. Gracias por acompañarnos, y sin más demora, empecemos con esto" Carlisle miró a Esme" Esme, cariño. Acércate" Extendió su mano, y Esme se acercó a él "Feliz Navidad, amor mío" Sacó de su jersey color azul una cajita blanca de terciopelo. Esme la tomó en sus manos y la abrió, puso su mano en su boca.

"Carlisle" dijo ahogada "Es bellísimo, el más hermoso y el más delicado. Carlisle tomó la cajita y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su esposa.

"Renovemos nuestros votos, querida"

"Claro que sí mi amor" Esme abrazó a su esposo y le dio un breve beso. Todos aplaudieron y los felicitaron "Bueno, falta mi regalo, pero creo… Que no les sorprenderá, pues yo tenía pensado hacer lo mismo que Carl" Todos rieron "Es cierto cariño, mi regalo" Esme le dio una cajita color caqui, también de terciopelo.

"Amor mío, unas alianzas?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Ya te dije cariño, tenía la misma idea" Todos aplaudieron y silbaron felices.

"Les toca a Emmett y Rosalie" Los dos se levantaron, él tenía un estuche grande de satén. Y ella una bolsa grande de regalo.

"Típico, ellos dándose regalos exuberantes" Resopló Alice. Rosalie la miró con ojos matadores "Ya Rose, no es para que me muerdas"

"Mi Rose, abriremos los regalos al mismo tiempo, si?" dijo Emmett.

"Está bien, ustedes cuenten hasta tres" dijo Rose.

"1… 2… 3…" Emmett abrió el estuche y se dejó ver un hermoso y estrambótico collar de oro y perlas… Las perlas colgaban enredadas en hilos de oro. Rose sacó de su bolsa un enorme oso marrón con una camisa que decía 'Emmett' y un corazón entre las patitas que decía 'Rose'

"Mi vida esto está precioso, pónmelo, anda que hace juego con mi vestido. El que vi en las vitrinas en Londres, gracias mi oso" Rose y Emmett se dieron un gran beso. Emmett cargó en vilo a Rosalie cuando vio el oso que le había regalado, dijo que le había cumplido uno de sus deseos.

Alice se levantó "Ahora nos toca a nosotros, mi Jazzie. Tú sabes que Te Amo, y te amé incluso antes de conocerte… Ya sabía que eras mi caballero de brillante armadura".

Jasper se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Alice "Feliz Navidad mi Dulce Duendecilla, Te Amo" Alice llevó a Jasper debajo del árbol y sacó una gran caja.

"Destápalo"

Jasper se sentó en el suelo tan cual un niño y admiró el regalo con ojos brillantes. Alice le había obsequiado un juego de la segunda guerra mundial, con soldaditos, armas y todo el equipo. Él se levantó rápidamente y cargó y besó a su esposa "Muchas gracias mi pequeña".

Alice le sonrió cálidamente y brincaba en el piso. Jasper la llevó hacía detrás del árbol de navidad y allí reposaba una esculturabajo un telón color perla "Estás lista mi pequeña" preguntó él, ella sólo daba saltitos y juntaba sus manos en su pecho, Jasper quitó el telón y se dejó ver la escultura; era ella, acostada sobre un diván y el dorso de su mano sobre su frente.

"Jazzie" gritó Alice "Esto está hermoso, amor" Jasper abrazó a su esposa y le dio un dulce beso.

"Podrían calmar sus emociones, me estoy empezando a marear" Todos rieron.

"Ahora viene la parejita más solicitada" Bella se sonrojó y Edward puso su sonrisa de lado.

"Bella yo…" Edward se levantó y tomó por las manos a Isabella "Sólo quiero darte las gracias porque apenas te conocí hace unos días y ya has cambiado mi mundo, el tiempo es algo relativo… Es algo sorprendente. Mi vida parece otra, sólo…" Edward se detuvo y los miró a todos "Sólo nunca te vayas…" la abrazó.

-¡**NO LO HUBIESES HECHO NUNCA!- **Pensaron todos a la vez.

"Feliz Navidad, mi pequeña humana" Edward le acercó una pequeña caja azul con detalles color plata.

Bella abrió su regalo y lo contempló con lágrimas en los ojos.

-**Qué manía la mía- **Pensó.

"Edward esto es…"

"Hermoso" dijeron Rosalie, Esme, Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo.

"Pueden dejar de hacer eso" preguntó un Edward frustrado.

**Bella, cariño! Volvimos, pero. Y ese relicario tan hermoso. **_Ahí viene la cursi, hasta cuando, lo que si no podemos obviar es el traje de Edward, porque discúlpame, se ve terriblemente bien._

**-USTEDES NO SE HABÍAN TOMADO UN AÑO SABÁTICO?- **

**No querida, solo te dejamos unos días.**

**-No entiendo porqué volvieron-**

"Bella!" Gritaron todos

"¿Qué?"

"Estabas en las nebulosas" Dijo Rosalie

"No Rose eso es normal, en la universidad era lo mismo" Bella le lanzó un cojín a Alice.

"Edward, estoy sin palabras, muchas gracias. Nuestras iníciales entrecruzadas." Bella admiraba el suelo tan cual una piedra preciosa.

"Bella… Mírame" Edward levantó el mentón de Bella.

_"Isabella, mírame" Matt tomó el mentón de Isabella, ella lo mira y le sonríe. _

_"Claro que sí, Matt"_

Alice, quita a Edward y ella abraza a Bella "Bella, no" Bella se desplomó en sus brazos, llorando.

"Qué pasa Alice" preguntó Edward.

"Es mejor que subas con Bella a tu habitación" Alice fue con Bella, quien estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Rosalie las acompañó y Esme fue a la cocina a prepararle un té.

Edward quedó desconcertado, y triste. Frustrado. Por no poder consolar él a Bella. A su Bella. Dentro de su alma él se imaginaba porqué o por quien lloraba Isabella.

------------------------

_Edward:_

_Lo siento Edward, yo… Yo lo siento mucho, no quiero hacerte daño con mis dudas y mis problemas sentimentales, eres una gran persona, por favor. Sólo dame tiempo. O no, es mejor que seas feliz con alguien más… No quiero lastimarte, gracias por los mejores días de mi vida._

_Siempre tuya._

_Isabella._

_

* * *

_

Ya sé, ya sé. Quieren matarme, peeeeeero! No lo pueden hacer ;D sino no saben que hará Bella!

Así queee.. Prometooo este carnaval, escribir mas seguiido! Lo prometo! Creannme T_T

Kisses, hugs & bites! :)


	11. Y volverá Quizás

- Fue fácil rastrear la llamada, Bella estaba en Forks, seguramente con su padre, Charlie. Quién debe odiarme si ya Isabella le ha contado todo, aunque yo sé que nunca le caí bien. Ni a Alice. Ese es otro lugar que visitaré, la casa de los Cullen. Es preciso para encontrar a mi esposa y salvar mi matrimonio-

**

* * *

  
**

Esa noche, antes de su partida, dormí con ella. Sus nervios se calmaron cuando tarareé una melodía que surgió al pensar en ella. Su respiración acompasada, sus latidos de corazón. Su sola belleza me tenía cautivado, su olor, su delicioso olor que es mi cruz y mi bendición, daría todo lo que poseo por parar el tiempo, con ella entre mis brazos. Pero tristemente, sabía que eso no duraría mucho y que ella, tarde o temprano se iría. Porque me gustara o no, ella ya tenía su vida realizada, o por lo menos eso creía. Ella no es de las mujeres que dejan perder su familia por una simple pelea. Solo quería que sea feliz. Aunque, no con Matt, no con su esposo. 'Esposo' por qué no puedo estar yo en su lugar. Quién bese sus cabellos por las noches, quién la vea dormir plácidamente, quien escuche su voz día a día. Quién la despierte con una caricia, el creador de sus sonrisas y dueño de sus suspiros. Tal vez no lo merezco, tal vez él sí. Tal vez él la ama, y yo sólo tengo una maniática obsesión. En la mañana, ese primer día del año. Ella se marchó. Dejando una carta que desarmo mi corazón carente de latidos, sentí como cada fibra de mi cuerpo de desprendía, como cada segundo mi cuerpo se volvía inerte, y así quedé por unos días... Luego, en mi cabeza se prendió una esperanza. Mis pies me dirigieron al piano y mis manos empezaron a tocar. Las palabras y la melodía salían por sí solas, como si tuviesen vida.

**Quizás - Voz Veis**

**Tómame en sueños, llévame a su corazón**

**Dios de los besos, que no escuchas mi oración**

**Que sin, su amor**

**La luna es una piedra y nada más**

**Es denso el mar, si ella no está...**

**Abre su pecho ponle adentro mi canción**

**Dile en secreto, que no aguanto este dolor**

**Que sin, su amor**

**Mis versos nunca pueden encontrar, ningún lugar, si ella no esta...**

**Y cuéntale que la voy a esperar**

**Cortando nubes y vaciando el mar**

**Si me la puedes regresar**

**Tanto amor la hará cambiar**

**Y volverá, quizás**

**Cupido eres ciego, analfabeta del amor**

**Ángel travieso me quebraste el corazón**

**Pero, no estoy**

**Dispuesto a olvidarla y renunciar, quiero volverla a enamorar...**

**Y cuéntale que la voy a esperar**

**Cortando nubes y vaciando el mar**

**Si un día puede regresar**

**Tanto amor la hará cambiar**

**Y volverá quizás...**

**Se quedará... Quizás...**

Y allí encontré la respuesta. Qué Matt, ni qué Matt. Si quería a Bella, debía luchar por ella... Y rápido, antes de que él me ganara en la batalla por el amor de Isabella. Alice bloqueaba su mente de mí, lo sabía. Ella sabe la dirección de Bella, y no quiere decírmela, tal vez sea por órdenes de la misma Isabella, tal vez... Esme y Rosalie, estaban en complot y se dedicaban a tratar de consolarme, ¿será que mi ángel no volvería?, ¿no alejaría los demonios de mi depresión? Antes de su partida no me di cuenta de cuando despertó y ella se revolvía en mis brazos, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por su dulce y tentador aroma. Imaginaba como sería despertar así, todos los días.

_"Edward..." Susurró en mi oído._

_"Dime Is"_

_"Necesito ir a ver a Charlie"_

_"Cuando quieras puedo llevarte, por mi no hay problema, de hecho, si quieres ver a Jacob, también podría llevarte" le dije._

_"No, bueno... Es algo que quisiera hacer sola" dejó de mirarme, lo sentí, deje de percibir su peso en la cama. Se había levantado. Se puso su bata y se metió en el bañó. Escuché la ducha, el correr del agua y muchos suspiros._

_"Bella, podemos hablar" le pregunté "Pasa algo" volví a preguntar y no recibí respuesta._

Pude leer el pensamiento de Alice, me decía que dejará a Bella sola, necesitaba hacerlo. Corrí y corrí hasta la frontera con Canadá. Y luego de eso, sucedió lo que antes dije.

_Edward:_

_Lo siento Edward, yo... Yo lo siento mucho, no quiero hacerte daño con mis dudas y mis problemas sentimentales, eres una gran persona, por favor. Sólo dame tiempo. O no, es mejor que seas feliz con alguien más... No quiero lastimarte, gracias por los mejores días de mi vida._

_Siempre tuya._

_Isabella._

Eso terminó de matarme, Isabella se había ido. Y yo no estaba en posición de buscarla, tan solo era un simple extraño para ella, solo eso, un extraño, loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Totalmente convencido decidí buscar a Alice, y ella seguía bloqueando su mente, solo palmeó mi espalda y pensó "Ella está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, sólo dale tiempo".

Y ella tenía razón, que clase de monstruo, que clase de bestia soy, me pregunté. Debía reconocer que Bella estaba en proceso de divorcio, su matrimonio de varios años estaba destruido y todo por un hombre adicto al trabajo, quizás él no la amaba, o quizás sí. Eso sería mi sentencia, dentro de todo y todo. Yo sé que ella lo quiere, no sufriría si no fuese así. Ella, tan pura, tan delicada, tan dulce. Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que le está pasando.

Me enteré por Alice que Matt la fue a buscar a Forks. Ella estaba en casa de su padre y el llegó. Hablaron un rato, pero ella no cedió. Se fue a Los Ángeles, a empezar de nuevo. Y aquí estoy yo ahora.

En Los Ángeles,

tratando de encontrar la manera de enamorar a mi Bella, ella está tramitando su divorcio, y yo...

Pues yo soy su vecino, vivimos en una residencia cómoda y vistosa, con jardines como a ella le gustan, espaciosas de dos niveles. Todas las mañanas le dejo una orquídea en su puerta con una nota 'Buenos Días mi ángel. EC' ella sabe quién soy. Ella como conocedoras de plantas sabe que la orquídea es una flor especial. Hay coleccionistas de orquídeas, estudiosos especializados en orquídeas, etc. Muchos la consideran la flor más hermosa del mundo. La magia y el mito que revisten a la orquídea la hace ideal para regalar a aquellas personas misteriosas y tan especiales para no se molesta, sabe que ella es eso y mucho más para mi. Llegó al punto de ser mi adoración y devoción, Isabella sólo se limita a sonreír y a colocar la flor en agua, junto a todas las demás que tardan en marchitar, lo he visto por su ventana, paralela a la mía. Varias veces la he invitado a salir, ella accede, pero no pasa nada. Hoy tengo una cita con ella, pienso decirle que sea mi novia. Y así disfrutar todos los días de su maravillosa presencia y magnética personalidad. Cada día compruebo cuanto vale para mí, es algo así como el infinito elevado a la enésima potencia.

Espero que acepte...

* * *

¡Hola! Ven que no me he tardado nada, jeje. Aprovechen que no estoy full de obligaciones, sino T_T tristemente tendría que tardarme mucho más, y a ustedes mis queridos lectores. No les gusta. Recuerdes los reviews, debo decir que no estoy tan sastifecha, pues no he recibido muchos, en comparación con mis colegas, je!

Pero no me quejo, por algo se empieza, nos estamos leyendo.

Loli.


	12. Mis Queridos Lectores

Mis queridos Lectores:

Les ofrezco una sincera disculpa, no he podido continuar la historia no por ganas ni por imaginación, sino por cosas de mi laptop. Adquirí una nueva por mi cumpleaños y la licencia del Home Students caducó, por que era evaluación, algo así.

Trataré de actualizar este mes, para no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin saber de mi.... Espero sepan entender, estoy tratando de solucionar lo mas rápido posible, tengo que comprar la nueva licencia y no es nada barato je, je...

En fin, gracias por enteder mis queridos lectores, solo espero un poco de paciencia...

Nos leemos prontos.

_LoLi_


	13. Interludio: A sad memories

**INTERLUDIO**

Bella dejó la carta en el buró, mientras recordaba a un Edward amoroso y cuidadoso. Jamás podría atarlo a estar con ella, una persona que no deja atrás su pasado. Ella sentía un gran cariño por Edward, pero jamás podría amarlo de la forma en que él se lo merecía sin antes primero, pasar la página –eso implica dejar de pensar en Matt, superar su matrimonio fallido, y todo el drama de su vida- por eso lo dejaba, porque con solo haber pasado algunos días con él, ya sabía que era el amor de su vida, conocía todo de él, como si vivieran juntos de toda la vida. Su risa, su forma de ser tan sobre protectora, su nívea y pálida piel, sus juegos, su manera de resolver las cosas tan cullenmente, la manera en la que le idiotiza cuando la mira y esos ojos cambiantes y expresivos.

Bella ató su cabello en una cola de caballo y terminó de guardar sus cosas en su bolso. Su teléfono sonó.

"Aló" contestó Bella.

"Cariño, hemos estado tan preocupada por ti" Era Patricia, su suegra.

"Oh Patty, que lindo escucharte, dime, ¿Cómo has pasado la noche buena?" Bella disimuló su voz llorosa, algo mal cabe aclarar.

"¡Ay hija! Un poco preocupada por ti y un tanto por Matthew, sabes que no vino en noche buena…" La contesta de Patricia fue más que una pregunta para Bella, fue una afirmación.

"Qué mal Patty, yo no lo sabía. Yo estoy en Forks, con mi amiga Alice, por favor, manda besos y saludos a todos, dile a Dany que posiblemente le lleve un regalo en mi regreso, gracias por hablarme. Adiós"

"Espera Isa, ca…" Isabella cortó la llamada, maldijo bajamente y se regañó mentalmente, su suegra era una gran persona al igual que su cuñada, no merecían que ella las engañara, por eso sin pensarlo les dijo su ubicación, sin pensar, que mierdas. Matt la iba a encontrar y seguramente le diría muchas cosas no muy agradables.

Procuró no hacer ruido y bajó por las escaleras de caracol de la casa Cullen, admirando todo rápidamente, para tener siempre un recuerdo de unas personas amables y afables que la habían recibido en su ataque de esposa desesperada, recordó que Edward se había ido antes de ella hablar, por eso le dejó una carta. Al llegar a la salida Alice la estaba esperando.

"Alice yo…" soltó.

"No Bella, no trates de decirme nada –Sonrió- Yo sé que es todo esto, lo he visto venir –se quedó en blanco- mejor vete preparando mentalmente, en el camino encontrarás tu peor miedo, Bella" dijo cantarina.

"Ya estas empezando a asustarme, por qué siempre tienes ese tono de pitonisa, lo detesto, a veces es irritante, bueno no. Todo el tiempo" soltó su equipaje.

"Oh Bella" Alice se tiró a los brazos de Bella.

"Aw, Mary Alice de Whitlock" se abrazaron y Bella pudo jurar ver un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de su mejor amiga

-De no ser porque obviamente, Alice es vampiro, hubiese jurado verla sonrojada- Pensó

"Me hace mucha gracia que me digas así, querida. Si tú muy pronto serás una señora Cullen, con todas las de la ley" Las dos rieron al unísono, pero Alice se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Bella se perdió en sus narices.

"Bueno, Al. Es un Hasta luego, ¿no?"

"Claro tonta" Bella se soltó de su abrazo, abrió la puerta y salió "Oh Alice, solo una cosa… Están hermosos tus Lady Claude" sonrió.

"Bella, me asombras, ¿ahora eres una compulsiva de los zapatos? Qué ha hecho Mathew con mi amiga? Y por los zapatos, querida… Son unos Christian Louboutin's" Las dos rieron y Bella se marchó gracias a su padre, que había ido a buscarla a la casa Cullen.

"¡No puedo creerlo papá!" exclamó Bella mientras iba en el asiento del copiloto en el auto patrullero de Charlie.

"Pues sí, hija. El mismo que viste y calza" Charlie dijo la vuelta en la esquina, mientras ponía la señal de cruce para meterse al garaje de su casa.

Bella estaba mal humorada, cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Matt venir y humillarla frente a su padre, era algo inconcebible, ella sabía que, por supuesto ella no se estaba comportando muy madura que digamos, pero el que Matt no llegara a la cena familia, fue la última gota que colmo el vaso.

"Papá, tú… ¿Tú lo dejaste pasar?" Bella se bajaba del auto, y sin quererlo se resbalo con el suelo mojado y baboso por el clima húmedo del pueblo de su niñez "¡Demonios!" –Por eso me mudé a un estado soleado- pensó.

Charlie fue urgido al llamado, recogió a Bella del suelo.

"Parece que algunas cosas no cambian, Jingle Bells" Bella se sonrojó.

"¡Papá! " Exclamó abochornada.

"Mi dulce, debo irme. Me espera Jennie en la estación, está nueva y debo entrenarla. ¿Estarás bien con Matthew allá dentro?" Charlie parecía preocupado.

"Papá he convivido con Matt más de dos años, creo que quince minutos no me mataran" le contestó y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Ve tranquilo, y saluda a Jennie de mi parte" Bella buscó las llaves de su hogar de infancia, mientras taconeaba el suelo con sus Best color rojo sangre de Stuart Weitzman. Encontró la llave a tientas y abrió el cerrojo.

"Isabella, amor. Escucha, yo jamás quise tratarte mal, es solo… Que me estaba sometiendo a pruebas de fertilidad, yo… Isabella, yo…" Matthew estaba parado frente a ella, con una cara de arrepentimiento bárbara.

"Matt… Deja la verborrea, siéntate por favor, estoy muy cansada. Y créeme no es fácil para mí, y lo sé que no es para ti. Siéntate y hablaremos mejor" Isabella se frotaba las sienes, dejó su bolso Little Lola color sangre by Marc Jacobs.

Matt se sentó y su rostro denotaba cansancio "Ok Matt, te dejaré hablar… Tú sólo avísame cuando termines, y así podré hablar yo" (Play A Sad Memorie by Yiruma) Matt la miró con devoción y tomó las manos de ella. El no sabía ahora por dónde empezar, tanto valor, y tanto ensayar las palabras exactas para conseguir que Isabella por lo menos lo considerara su amigo se habían ido por las cañerías.

"Son tantas cosas Belly, yo… Yo sufro de impotencia sexual, yo… No puedo satisfacerte Bella, por los momentos no, yo estoy en tratamiento, yo… No sabía cómo decírtelo, amor. Es tan difícil, porque yo de verdad quiero formar una familia contigo, los niños corriendo por la casa, enseñarlos a jugar beisbol, asados con la familia, quiero todo eso. Pero, pensé… Pensé que me dejarías. Por eso me enfrasqué en el trabajo, mi madre… Mi amorosa madre se decepcionaría, aunque ella tiene una nieta, pero siempre ha sido su ilusión tener nietos por mi parte, y yo, no podía Bella, no podía verlas a los ojos, a ninguna. Porque tú eres el amor de mi vida, y ella… Lo más grande que yo tengo. No tenía corazón para decirle 'Madre, no puedo darte nietos' y si hubiese sido por ti, ella lo entendería tanto, ella te adora Isabella. Tú eres una hermosa mujer, y una gran persona –se arrodilló frente a Bella- Isabella Marie Swan, por favor. Por piedad. Perdona mi estupidez, mi egoísmo, mi cobardía. Por favor, comencemos de nuevo" Isabella estaba llorando, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes y húmedas por las lágrimas, ella veía venir todo esto, desde que Charlie le dijo que Matthew estaba en su antigua casa, ella tenía tantas cosas arremolinadas en su cabeza. Edward, el divorcio, su felicidad, su familia, Charlie, Alice y sus dotes de pitonisa, vampiros –Sí, vampiros. Ella podría convertirse en una, y formar una hermosa familia con Edward, y ser parte de los Cullen's- todo llegó de golpe, tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

"Belly, no llores. Yo… Esa no era mi intención" le tomó el rostro.

"No… -Mat, no es por ti, lo siento mucho Mat, hay… Hay alguien más –sollozo- y no quiero seguir lastimándote, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea pero… Pero no puedo volver contigo. Yo no puedo hacerme esto Mat, no puedo. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto –Se quitó su alianza- todo lo que he escuchado es 'YO' no puedo seguir así, sabes que tenía sospechas de que estaba embarazada-"

"Eso hubiese sido imposible" la interrumpió.

"Pues yo no lo pensaba así, el día de la cena… La última oportunidad que te di, la desperdiciaste Mat, siempre preferiste tu trabajo, y yo no pienso permitirlo más, porque los dos nos merecemos algo mejor –tomó su mano- yo te tengo mucho cariño, pero el amor… El amor te lo arrebató alguien. Y por eso, es mejor que lo dejemos por lo bueno –Le dio la alianza- sé feliz Matthew, por ti… Necesitamos los dos, el divorcio" Bella tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, su nariz estaba enrojecida y sus pómulos marcados, Matt estaba con los ojos acuosos, y sus manos temblaban, miraba el anillo como si quemara, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó en el vestíbulo de la casa que una vez fue suya.

Bella corrió hasta la esquina de la calle, sin importarle nada, su equipaje era ligero. Tomó un taxi "Déjeme en el aeropuerto" el taxi siguió su orden hacía el aeropuerto.

Mientras, Bella pensaba acerca de su vida, todo lo que había pasado de pequeña, la muerte de la nana swan y de su madre, casi al mismo tiempo, la habían convertido en una joven callada y sumisa, Charlie había sido el padre ejemplar, amoroso y comprensivo, jamás se mostró incomodo con el comportamiento de su extraña hija adolescente, nunca le faltó nada. Siendo los dos de pocas palabras jamás hubo un silencio incómodo, y siempre había querido ser madre, aunque no hubiese sido como las otras chicas, aquello le llenaba de dulzura y la sola idea de haber quedado embarazada del hombre que amaba la llenaba de un sentimiento cálido. Pero jamás fue así.

Su vida en la universidad fue una montaña rusa de emociones, el conocer a Alice, y con ella a la familia Cullen, fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudo haber pasado, sin ellos no habría sido nadie en la universidad, ni en su vida. Alice siempre estuvo allí con una palabra, o un abrazo, con sus dotes de pitonisa, sus predicciones siempre extrañamente ciertas; Esme y Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, y el siempre solitario Edward, habían llenado su vida y dado un significado. Jamás lo pensó así, pero cada vez que alguno de ellos le hablaba de Edward, ella –Inconscientemente - lo quería más, su anhelo de conocer al solitario de los Cullen la llenaba de emoción, y el siempre huraño, y callado nunca se mostraba. Cuando le conoció fue algo increíble, pensaba que era una alucinación, en ese momento no sabía que era el guapo hermano de Alice, tan pálido, tan perfecto, con sus hermosos ojos color caramelo, que cambiaron a negro ébano, sus anchos hombros y sus pobladas pestañas, y cejas. Todo un adonis; y todo eso le lleva algo.

El secreto de los Cullen; lo que le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le dio una especie de yuyu. Ellos me dieron mi espacio pero enseguida reaccionó. '¡Que fino, son vampiros como en los cuentos!' pensó. Los abrazó y ellos se sorprendieron, fue algo especial.

"Señorita, llegamos al aeropuerto" la despertó el conductor del taxi.

Bella se movió en su asiento y le dio un billete al buen hombre "Quédese con el cambio" le ordenó y bajo del taxi.

Era un frio día en Washington –como todos los días- pensó.

"Pasajeros del vuelos número 223, por favor abordar por la puerta correspondiente" sonó la voz por el altavoz.

Bella buscaba la aerolínea correspondiente para llegar a Phoenix, sonó su teléfono y contestó.

"Bella Swan" contestó

"Isabella"

"Matt" Bella se quedó de piedra "¿Qué pasa Matt?" con su mejor tono de dulzura.

"Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decirme Bella, puedes ir a casa tranquila, yo no estaré, iré a casa de mi madre, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, y… Con respecto al divorcio, está bien. Será de mutuo acuerdo" Matt sonaba tranquilo y pacífico.

"Gracias Matt, esto significa mucho para mí, tu madre se alegrará mucho de verte, ella te extraña tanto. Yo sé que lo lograrás, espero que seas muy feliz, Matt. En serio"

"Lo sé, Isabella. Lo sé. Adiós" Matt cortó la llamada.

Isabella tomó su vuelo a Phoenix y en todo el vuelo no hizo más que recordar a Edward, a su pecho pétreo, su dulce y almizclada aroma, su dulzura y sobreprotección –Dios mío que he hecho- pensó.

Matt caminaba por el aeropuerto de Phoenix cuando chocó por accidente con una mujer.

"Señorita disculpe" la miró y soltó su maletín.

"¿Tanya?"

"¿Matthew O'Leary?" Tanya lo miró con una sonrisa dulce "Tanto tiempo ha pasado Matt"

"La verdad es que sí, la última vez que te vi fue en Alaska, en el viaje de fin de curso que hice, y tú… Tú estás idéntica. Digo, no has cambiado nada"

"Tú tampoco, estás más guapo de lo que recuerdo" lo abrazó "¿Qué te has hecho todo éste tiempo?" Lo miró.

"Pues, me casé Tanya, tuve una familia –Tanya puso malacara- y pues… Ahora estoy en proceso de divorcio"

"¿Qué?" gritó la rubia, mucha gente se volteo a verlos.

"Si, digamos que no estuve muy bien de esposo, y ella es una gran mujer, sólo que no soy lo mejor para ella. Nos divorciaremos de mutuo acuerdo" Tanya lo abrazó.

"Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad" una rastro de tristeza se vio en el rostro de la rubia.

"Gracias, pero yo me siento tranquilo, ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en la ciudad?"

"Ese era el plan, pero creo que lo retomaré, tu vives aquí, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, estoy residenciado aquí. O sea que ¿venías a comprar un ticket de avión?

"Si cariño, a eso venía"

"Pues vente conmigo, vamos a cenar, ¿te parece?"

"Claro que me parece" Lo miró y le dio una sonrisa a Matt.

Los dos se fueron en el auto de Matt, estacionado en el aeropuerto. Hablaron sobre todo; recordaron la primera vez que se vieron en Alaska, lo que había sido sus vidas desde ese día, sus relaciones, lo que había sido de sus vidas desde ese entonces, todo.

"Entonces… Eras la novia fugitiva de unos de los Cullen, interesante. Su hermana es la mejor amiga de mi ex esposa"

"No me digas" Tanya se tapo la boca con una servilleta de tela que tenía en sus piernas. Se encontraban en un restaurant cenando.

"Si, de hecho, yo vengo de Forks, estaba buscándola, y ella estaba ahí" Matt se metió un pedazo de carne a la brasa.

"O sea que tu esposa…"

"Ex" le recordó.

"Ok, ok. Ex esposa conoce a mi ex novio"

"¿Cómo dices que se llama?"

"Edward, ¡Edward Cullen!"

"Supongo que esta vez lo conoció, nosotros no lo conocíamos, bueno, yo hasta el sol de hoy no lo conozco, Alice siempre hablaba de que él se enojaba porque su novia no estaba en ninguna reunión, y pues se iba"

"Así que decidiste llamarme 'La novia fugitiva'" Tanya le dio un suave en el hombro a Matt.

"Si" rieron a la vez "Se siente bien" dijo sobresaltando a Tanya.

"¿Qué se siente bien?" se secó las lágrimas falsas de alegría.

"Tú y yo, aquí. Cómo en los viejos tiempos"

"Brindemos por eso, Matt" Tanya alzó su copa de Bloody Mary y Matt chocó su copa llena de vino tinto.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	14. You've Got a Way With Me

_Dedicado a todos ustedes que de verdad me han esperado, han estado pasando cosas desagradables en mi país, sumado a que mi portátil está en huelga junto al microsoft, gracias por la espera, y aquí, el nuevo cap, en mi perfile estarán las fotos de cada uno de los personajes en este momento. De verdad muchas gracias, y sin mas palabrerio, me limito a dejarlo leer._

_Enjoy :)_

INTERLUDIO

Bella dejó la carta en el buró, mientras recordaba a un Edward amoroso y cuidadoso. Jamás podría atarlo a estar con ella, una persona que no deja atrás su pasado. Ella sentía un gran cariño por Edward, pero jamás podría amarlo de la forma en que él se lo merecía sin antes primero, pasar la página –eso implica dejar de pensar en Matt, superar su matrimonio fallido, y todo el drama de su vida- por eso lo dejaba, porque con solo haber pasado algunos días con él, ya sabía que era el amor de su vida, conocía todo de él, como si vivieran juntos de toda la vida. Su risa, su forma de ser tan sobre protectora, su nívea y pálida piel, sus juegos, su manera de resolver las cosas tan cullenmente, la manera en la que le idiotiza cuando la mira y esos ojos cambiantes y expresivos.

Bella ató su cabello en una cola de caballo y terminó de guardar sus cosas en su bolso. Su teléfono sonó.

"Aló" contestó Bella.

"Cariño, hemos estado tan preocupada por ti" Era Patricia, su suegra.

"Oh Patty, que lindo escucharte, dime, ¿Cómo has pasado la noche buena?" Bella disimuló su voz llorosa, algo mal, cabe aclarar.

"¡Ay hija! Un poco preocupada por ti y un tanto por Matthew, sabes que no vino en noche buena…" La contesta de Patricia fue, más que una pregunta para Bella, una afirmación.

"Qué mal Patty, yo no lo sabía. Yo estoy en Forks, con mi amiga Alice, por favor, manda besos y saludos a todos, dile a Dany que posiblemente le lleve un regalo en mi regreso, gracias por hablarme. Adiós"

"Espera Isa, ca…" Isabella cortó la llamada, maldijo bajamente y se regañó mentalmente, su suegra era una gran persona al igual que su cuñada, no merecían que ella las engañara, por eso sin pensarlo les dijo su ubicación, sin pensar, que mierdas. Matt la iba a encontrar y seguramente le diría muchas cosas no muy agradables.

Procuró no hacer ruido y bajó por las escaleras de caracol de la casa Cullen, admirando todo rápidamente, para tener siempre un recuerdo de unas personas amables y afables que la habían recibido en su ataque de esposa desesperada, recordó que Edward se había ido antes de ella hablar, por eso le dejó una carta. Al llegar a la salida Alice la estaba esperando.

"Alice yo…" soltó.

"No Bella, no trates de decirme nada –Sonrió- Yo sé que es todo esto, lo he visto venir –se quedó en blanco- mejor vete preparando mentalmente, en el camino encontrarás tu peor miedo, Bella" dijo cantarina.

"Ya estas empezando a asustarme, por qué siempre tienes ese tono de pitonisa, lo detesto, a veces es irritante, bueno no. Todo el tiempo" soltó su equipaje.

"Oh Bella" Alice se tiró a los brazos de Bella.

"Aw, Mary Alice de Whitlock" se abrazaron y Bella pudo jurar ver un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de su mejor amiga

-De no ser porque obviamente, Alice es vampiro, hubiese jurado verla sonrojada- Pensó

"Me hace mucha gracia que me digas así, querida. Si tú muy pronto serás una señora Cullen, con todas las de la ley" Las dos rieron al unísono, pero Alice se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Bella se perdió en sus narices.

"Bueno, Al. Es un Hasta luego, ¿no?"

"Claro tonta" Bella se soltó de su abrazo, abrió la puerta y salió "Oh Alice, solo una cosa… Están hermosos tus Lady Claude" sonrió.

"Bella, me asombras, ¿ahora eres una compulsiva de los zapatos? Qué ha hecho Mathew con mi amiga? Y por los zapatos, querida… Son unos Christian Louboutin's" Las dos rieron y Bella se marchó gracias a su padre, que había ido a buscarla a la casa Cullen.

****

"¡No puedo creerlo papá!" exclamó Bella mientras iba en el asiento del copiloto en el auto patrullero de Charlie.

"Pues sí, hija. El mismo que viste y calza" Charlie dijo la vuelta en la esquina, mientras ponía la señal de cruce para meterse al garaje de su casa.

Bella estaba mal humorada, cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Matt venir y humillarla frente a su padre, era algo inconcebible, ella sabía que, por supuesto ella no se estaba comportando muy madura que digamos, pero el que Matt no llegara a la cena familiar, fue la última gota que colmo el vaso.

"Papá, tú… ¿Tú lo dejaste pasar?" Bella se bajaba del auto, y sin quererlo se resbalo con el suelo mojado y baboso por el clima húmedo del pueblo de su niñez "¡Demonios!" –Por eso me mudé a un estado soleado- pensó.

Charlie fue urgido al llamado, recogió a Bella del suelo.

"Parece que algunas cosas no cambian, Jingle Bells" Bella se sonrojó.

"¡Papá! " Exclamó abochornada.

"Mi dulce, debo irme. Me espera Jennie en la estación, está nueva y debo entrenarla. ¿Estarás bien con Matthew allá dentro?" Charlie parecía preocupado.

"Papá he convivido con Matt más de dos años, creo que quince minutos no me mataran" le contestó y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Ve tranquilo, y saluda a Jennie de mi parte" Bella buscó las llaves de su hogar de infancia, mientras taconeaba el suelo con sus Best color rojo sangre de Stuart Weitzman. Encontró la llave a tientas y abrió el cerrojo.

"Isabella, amor. Escucha, yo jamás quise tratarte mal, es solo… Que me estaba sometiendo a pruebas de fertilidad, yo… Isabella, yo…" Matthew estaba parado frente a ella, con una cara de arrepentimiento bárbara.

"Matt… Deja la verborrea, siéntate por favor, estoy muy cansada. Y créeme no es fácil para mí, y lo sé que no es para ti. Siéntate y hablaremos mejor" Isabella se frotaba las sienes, dejó su bolso Little Lola color sangre by Marc Jacobs.

Matt se sentó y su rostro denotaba cansancio "Ok Matt, te dejaré hablar… Tú sólo avísame cuando termines, y así podré hablar yo" (Play A Sad Memorie by Yiruma) Matt la miró con devoción y tomó las manos de ella. El no sabía ahora por dónde empezar, tanto valor, y tanto ensayar las palabras exactas para conseguir que Isabella por lo menos lo considerara su amigo se habían ido por las cañerías.

"Son tantas cosas Belly, yo… Yo sufro de impotencia sexual, yo… No puedo satisfacerte Bella, por los momentos no, yo estoy en tratamiento, yo… No sabía cómo decírtelo, amor. Es tan difícil, porque yo de verdad quiero formar una familia contigo, los niños corriendo por la casa, enseñarlos a jugar beisbol, asados con la familia, quiero todo eso. Pero, pensé… Pensé que me dejarías. Por eso me enfrasqué en el trabajo, mi madre… Mi amorosa madre se decepcionaría, aunque ella tiene una nieta, pero siempre ha sido su ilusión tener nietos por mi parte, y yo, no podía Bella, no podía verlas a los ojos, a ninguna. Porque tú eres el amor de mi vida, y ella… Lo más grande que yo tengo. No tenía corazón para decirle 'Madre, no puedo darte nietos' y si hubiese sido por ti, ella lo entendería tanto, ella te adora Isabella. Tú eres una hermosa mujer, y una gran persona –se arrodilló frente a Bella- Isabella Marie Swan, por favor. Por piedad. Perdona mi estupidez, mi egoísmo, mi cobardía. Por favor, comencemos de nuevo" Isabella estaba llorando, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes y húmedas por las lágrimas, ella veía venir todo esto, desde que Charlie le dijo que Matthew estaba en su antigua casa, ella tenía tantas cosas arremolinadas en su cabeza. Edward, el divorcio, su felicidad, su familia, Charlie, Alice y sus dotes de pitonisa, vampiros –Sí, vampiros. Ella podría convertirse en una, y formar una hermosa familia con Edward, y ser parte de los Cullen's- todo llegó de golpe, tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

"Belly, no llores. Yo… Esa no era mi intención" le tomó el rostro.

"No… -Mat, no es por ti, lo siento mucho Mat, hay… Hay alguien más –sollozo- y no quiero seguir lastimándote, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea pero… Pero no puedo volver contigo. Yo no puedo hacerme esto Mat, no puedo. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto –Se quitó su alianza- todo lo que he escuchado es 'YO' no puedo seguir así, sabes que tenía sospechas de que estaba embarazada-"

"Eso hubiese sido imposible" la interrumpió Matt.

"Pues yo no lo pensaba así, el día de la cena… La última oportunidad que te di, la desperdiciaste Mat, siempre preferiste tu trabajo, y yo no pienso permitirlo más, porque los dos nos merecemos algo mejor –tomó su mano- yo te tengo mucho cariño, pero el amor… El amor te lo arrebató alguien. Y por eso, es mejor que lo dejemos por lo bueno –Le dio la alianza- sé feliz Matthew, por ti… Necesitamos los dos, el divorcio" Bella tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, su nariz estaba enrojecida y sus pómulos marcados, Matt estaba con los ojos acuosos, y sus manos temblaban, miraba el anillo como si quemara, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó en el vestíbulo de la casa que una vez fue suya.

Bella corrió hasta la esquina de la calle, sin importarle nada, su equipaje era ligero. Tomó un taxi "Déjeme en el aeropuerto de Washington" el taxi siguió su orden hacía el aeropuerto.

Mientras, Bella pensaba acerca de su vida, todo lo que había pasado de pequeña, la muerte de la nana Swan y de su madre, casi al mismo tiempo, la habían convertido en una joven callada y sumisa, Charlie había sido el padre ejemplar, amoroso y comprensivo, jamás se mostró incomodo con el comportamiento de su extraña hija adolescente, nunca le faltó nada. Siendo los dos de pocas palabras jamás hubo un silencio incómodo, y siempre había querido ser madre, aunque no hubiese sido como las otras chicas, aquello le llenaba de dulzura y la sola idea poder quedar embarazada del hombre que amaba la llenaba de un sentimiento cálido. Pero jamás fue así.

Su vida en la universidad fue una montaña rusa de emociones, el conocer a Alice, y con ella a la familia Cullen, fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudo haber pasado, sin ellos no habría sido nadie en la universidad, ni en su vida. Alice siempre estuvo allí con una palabra, o un abrazo, con sus dotes de adivina, sus predicciones siempre extrañamente ciertas; Esme y Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, y el siempre solitario Edward, habían llenado su vida y dado un significado. Jamás lo pensó así, pero cada vez que alguno de ellos le hablaba de Edward, ella –Inconscientemente - lo quería más, su anhelo de conocer al solitario de los Cullen la llenaba de emoción, y el siempre huraño, y callado nunca se mostraba. Cuando le conoció fue algo increíble, pensaba que era una alucinación, en ese momento no sabía que era el guapo hermano de Alice, tan pálido, tan perfecto, con sus hermosos ojos color caramelo, que cambiaron a negro ébano, sus anchos hombros y sus pobladas pestañas, y cejas. Todo un adonis; y todo eso le lleva algo.

El secreto de los Cullen; lo que le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le dio una especie de yuyu -Ellos me dieron mi espacio pero enseguida reaccionó- '¡Que fino, son vampiros como en los cuentos!' pensó. Los abrazó y ellos se sorprendieron, fue algo especial.

"Señorita, llegamos al aeropuerto" la despertó el conductor del taxi.

Bella se movió en su asiento y le dio un billete al buen hombre "Quédese con el cambio" le ordenó y bajo del taxi.

Era un frio día en Washington –como todos los días- pensó.

"Pasajeros del vuelos número 223, por favor abordar por la puerta correspondiente" sonó la voz por el altavoz.

Bella buscaba la aerolínea correspondiente para llegar a Phoenix, sonó su teléfono y contestó.

"Bella Swan" contestó

"Isabella"

"Matt" Bella se quedó de piedra "¿Qué pasa Matt?" con su mejor tono de dulzura.

"Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decirme Bella, puedes ir a casa tranquila, yo no estaré, iré a casa de mi madre, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, y… Con respecto al divorcio, está bien. Será de mutuo acuerdo" Matt sonaba tranquilo y pacífico.

"Gracias Matt, esto significa mucho para mí, tu madre se alegrará mucho de verte, ella te extraña tanto. Yo sé que lo lograrás, espero que seas muy feliz, Matt. En serio"

"Lo sé, Isabella. Lo sé. Adiós" Matt cortó la llamada.

Isabella tomó su vuelo a Phoenix y en todo el vuelo no hizo más que recordar a Edward, a su pecho pétreo, su dulce y almizclada aroma, su dulzura y sobreprotección –Dios mío ¿qué hice?- pensó.

****

Matt caminaba por el aeropuerto de Phoenix cuando chocó por accidente con una mujer.

"Señorita disculpe" la miró y soltó su maletín.

"¿Tanya?"

"¿Matthew O'Leary?" Tanya lo miró con una sonrisa dulce "Tanto tiempo ha pasado Matt"

"La verdad es que sí, la última vez que te vi fue en Alaska, en el viaje de fin de curso que hice, y tú… Tú estás idéntica. Digo, no has cambiado nada"

"Tú tampoco, estás más guapo de lo que recuerdo" lo abrazó "¿Qué te has hecho todo éste tiempo?" Lo miró.

"Pues, me casé Tanya, tuve una familia –Tanya puso mala cara- y pues… Ahora estoy en proceso de divorcio"

"¿Qué?" gritó la rubia, mucha gente se volteo a verlos.

"Si, digamos que no estuve muy bien de esposo, y ella es una gran mujer, sólo que no soy lo mejor para ella. Nos divorciaremos de mutuo acuerdo" Tanya lo abrazó.

"Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad" un rastro de tristeza se vio en el rostro de la rubia.

"Gracias, pero yo me siento tranquilo, ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en la ciudad?"

"Ese no era el plan, pero creo que lo retomaré, tu vives aquí, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, estoy residenciado aquí. O sea que ¿venías a comprar un ticket de avión?

"Si cariño, a eso venía"

"Pues vente conmigo, vamos a cenar, ¿te parece?"

"Claro que me parece" Lo miró y le dio una sonrisa a Matt.

Los dos se fueron en el auto de Matt, estacionado en el aeropuerto. Hablaron sobre todo; recordaron la primera vez que se vieron en Alaska, lo que había sido sus vidas desde ese día, sus relaciones, lo que había sido de sus vidas desde ese entonces, todo.

"Entonces… Eras la novia fugitiva de unos de los Cullen, interesante. Su hermana es la mejor amiga de mi ex esposa"

"No me digas" Tanya se tapo la boca con una servilleta de tela que tenía en sus piernas. Se encontraban en un restaurant cenando.

"Si, de hecho, yo vengo de Forks, estaba buscándola, y ella estaba ahí" Matt se metió un pedazo de carne a la brasa.

"O sea que tu esposa…"

"Ex" le recordó.

"Ok, ok. Ex esposa, conoce a mi ex novio"

"¿Cómo dices que se llama?"

"Edward, ¡Edward Cullen!"

"Supongo que esta vez lo conoció, nosotros no lo conocíamos, bueno, yo hasta el sol de hoy no lo conozco, Alice siempre hablaba de que él se enojaba porque su novia no estaba en ninguna reunión, y pues se iba"

"Así que decidiste llamarme 'La novia fugitiva'" Tanya le dio un golpe jugueton en el hombro a Matt.

"Si" rieron a la vez "Se siente bien" dijo sobresaltando a Tanya.

"¿Qué se siente bien?" se secó las lágrimas de alegría.

"Tú y yo, aquí. Cómo en los viejos tiempos"

"Brindemos por eso, Matt" Tanya alzó su copa de Bloody Mary y Matt chocó su copa llena de vino tinto.

******

"_Los declaro marido y mujer, ¡puedes besar a la novia!" _ Bella veía la televisión en su nueva casa en Los Ángeles, hacía poco que se mudó, todavía había cajas regadas por la sala de estar, el nuevo comienzo le había costado solo un poco, su padre, Patty y su familia, Los Cullens, Jacob y Leah, estos último se habían hecho un par inseparable desde que ella entró en la casa de los Cullen, jamás los había visto tan unidos como ahora, parece que suenan campana de boda para los quileutes; hasta Matt la había llamado para saber cómo estaba, le había contado que se reencontró con una vieja amiga –Espero que rehaga su vida, así sea con ella- Pensó mientras terminaba con las últimas cajas.

El único que no la había llamado, había sido Edward. Ella lo entendió. Le hizo daño, ella… Le hizo daño a él, porque estaba segura de que él sintió lo mismo que ella, esa conexión, el amor a primera vista. Se agachó para agarrar el pacho húmedo con el que estaba limpiando, cuando se levanto sintió una ráfaga de aire frío y su cuello se enfrió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pensó.

Toco su pecho y sintió lo más hermoso que alguien le haya dado.

El relicario, el que él compró pensando en ella, lo más fino que tenía, y lo más valioso para ella. Una parte de Edward, de SU Edward. Entendió, y acepto a Edward como su amor platónico, sabía que jamás lo vería de nuevo. Y con suerte su amiga Alice traería en sus visitas alguna foto de Edward.

Fue a la cocina y encendió el reproductor de música, cantó una de sus canciones favoritas de Shania Twain.

_You've got a way with words_

_You get me smiling even when it hurts_

_There's no way to measure what your love is worth_

_I can't believe the way you get through to me_

Edward la veía encantado, mientras Isabella danzaba y cantaba por su cocina, las ventanas estaban de frente, igual que las del dormitorio, estaba paralelas, para que el pudiera verla dormir y escabullirse por su cuarto mientras ella soñaba. El dinero podía hacer muchas cosas, y una de esas fue comprar la casa contigua a la de Isabella, desde hacía una semana estaba instalado, hoy le envió flores, ya las recibió, pero no las ha visto.

-Estaremos juntos Bella, lo estaremos- pensó el vampiro.

Sonó su puerta. Isabella fue a abrir y se encontró con un ramo gigante de rosas rojas y orquídeas blancas.

-Que exageración, aquí deben haber 5 docenas de rosas- pensó.

Estaba encantada con el regalo, pero no le gustaba que gastasen tanto en ella, mientras menos regalos, mucho mejor. Y es que así era ella. Busco a tientas un tarjeta, una hoja algo que pudiera saber el remitente.

_Alla mia più cara Isabella, presto, molto presto voglio sapere, io sono solo un amico che desiderano di appartenere alla vostra vita_

_Edward._

-Para mi querida Isabella, pronto, muy pronto lo sabrás, sólo soy un amigo que desean pertenecer a tu vida- Pensó

"¿EDWARD?"Gritó Isabella, se sonrojo dramáticamente, colocó la tarjeta contra su pecho y suspiró.

-Estúpido, prepotente y romántico vampiro- pensó.

Desde ese día, Edward le envía flores tres veces por semana con una nota que dice _"Cada día espero con ansías el poder volver a tu corazón. EC" _ él solía enviarlas todos los días, pero desde que tuvo el valor de visitarla, ella le pidió que no gastará tanto en ella, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa torcida, y la besó.

"Entonces, cuando estaba terminando los bocetos de la casa de Ashley, llegó Robert Pattinson, y a que no adivinas que me propuso"

"¿Qué te propuso, belleza?"

"Quiere que decore el piso de una de sus hermanas, dice que están obsesionadas con mis diseños, y quieren que yo se los haga, como viene el cumpleaños de una de ellas, se lo regalará" Bella estaba emocionada por esta nueva oportunidad de trabajo, apretó con ganas las manos de su amor platónico.

"Me alegro Bella, ¿quieres maní, un perrito caliente con chilli o tal vez cotufas?"

"No Edward, quedémonos aquí, ya va a empezar el juego" Edward la atrapo en un fuerte abrazó y besó sus cabellos, ahora largos y lacios, Bella estaba especialmente hermosa ese día. Con un top ajustado color granate, jeans oscuros de tubo y unas sandalias bajas de tiras del mismo color de su top. Ese día Edward la había llevado a un partido de los USC Troyans, en El Coliseo Memorial de Los Ángeles, y el color granate es el color de los Troyanos. A Edward le sorprendió saber que Bella tenía un gran espíritu deportivo.

"¡Aw Estoy tan emocionada!" Bella se removió en sus brazos mientras comenzaba el partido y Edward se preparaba para lo mejor o lo peor.

"_Si, y ya vamos a la final de tiempo del partido, unos cuantos puntos más y los Trojans ganarán el juego, Billy sabes que un gran amigo me pidió un favor muy grande" _Decía el comentarista mientras Bella escuchaba y veía la pantalla del juego "_Me pidió que colocara algo en la pantalla, así que todos, por favor vean la pantalla" _Bella curiosa miró la pantalla mientas escuchaba la canción de fondo que coloraron, era una de sus favoritas, You've Got a Way With Me. Lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

_CÁSATE CONMIGO ISABELLA. EDWARD._

_

* * *

**To be continue..**  
_


	15. La Princesa y el Sapo

-...Y así fue como terminó Tiana de princesa de Maldonia -Bella recién terminaba de leer el cuento de dormir favorito de su hija, "La princesa y el sapo", Renéesme era una pequeña de 8 años; suspicaz, alegre y con una inteligencia increíble. Poseía toda la inteligencia y gusto por las artes de ambos padres.

-Mamá, pero ¿el sapo ya no fue sapo? -Renéesme preguntaba lo mismo cada vez que su madre le leía el mismo cuento para dormir. Pensaba que no era justo que tuviera que cambiar para que lo quisieran.

-No, cielo. El sapo en realidad era un príncipe -Le contestó su madre con dulzura, mientras la arropaba muy bien con su covertor de ovejitas.

-Pero Tiana se enamoró de él siendo un sapo, no es justo mamá -musitó la pequeña, indignada.

-Cariño así es la historia. ¿Te enamorarías de un sapo? -Bella no aguantaba la risa y se imaginaba que respuesta tendría su hija sobre la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

-Mami, está claro que es una metáfora. Sólo una tonta se creería el cuento literal de principes y princesas. Sé que el principe es aquel hombre que te ame por lo que eres y por lo que es cuando está contigo, mi maestra habló de eso cuando vimos Shrek, aunque claro, en Fiona y Shrek no creo que sea muy aplicable. Ambos son ogros -Dijo solemne la pequeña, y se acurrucó al cuerpo de su madre.

-Los ogros tienen derecho, cariño -Rió como nunca, hasta llorar, su niña se había convertido en una sabelotodo, tal cual a su padre.

- ¿Mi papi también fue un sapo, mami? -Su mente evocó cualquier cantidad de recuerdos de Edward a los inicios de su relación, la propuesta de matrimonio, las vacaciones en Italia, las noches de teatro en Broadway, el café y hojaldre en Paris, el tango en Argentina hasta la excursión al Salto Ángel - ¿Mami?

-Te contaré cómo empezaron las cosas, hija -Dijo una Isabella soñadora y, increíblemente, enamorada.

* * *

**07 de Julio del 2004**

**8:00pm**

Bella y Edward estaban celebrando su primer aniversario de novios, desde esa vez que se animó a pedirselo una noche a la luz de las velas en una playa californiana. Hoy Edward la llevó a un partido de los USC Troyans, en El Coliseo Memorial de Los Angeles, a Bella le encantaba ver los juegos aún cuando su naturaleza torpe le impidiera practicarlos.

-Entonces, cuando estaba terminando los bocetos de la casa de Ashley, llegó Robert Pattinson, y a que no adivinas qué me propuso -Decía Bella mientras se terminaba su refresco de limonada rosa.

- ¿Qué te propuso, belleza? -Edward la miraba tomar su refresco y se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan hermosa y no notarlo, cómo podía causar tanto efecto en él, y en tan poco tiempo.

-Quiere que decore el piso de una de sus hermanas, dice que están obsesionadas con mis diseños, y quieren que yo se los haga, como viene el cumpleaños de una de ellas, se lo regalará -Bella estaba emocionada por esta nueva oportunidad de trabajo, apretó con ganas las manos de su amor platónico mientras guardaba en una bolsa la lata.

-Me alegro Bella ¿quieres maní , un perrito caliente con chilli o tal vez cotufas? -Le preguntó a la vez que colocaba la mano de ella al dorso de su mejilla.

-No Edward, quedémonos aquí, ya va a empezar el juego -Edward la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo y besó sus cabellos, ahora largos y lacios, Bella estaba especialmente hermosa ese dia. Con un top ajustado color granate, jeans oscuros de tubo y unas sandalias bajas de tiras del mismo color de su top. A Edward le sorprendió saber que Bella tenía un gran espíritu deportivo -Aw Estoy tan emocionada! -Bella se removió en sus brazos mientras comenzaba el partido y Edward se preparaba para lo mejor o lo peor.

En lo que siguió de partido Edward no paraba de sobresaltarse por todo e intentar leer la mente de su novia en vano, era imposible, toda ella era 55 kg de porcelana inleible totalmente. Isabella, en cambio, se sentí a muy feliz por poder compartir estos momentos a su lado, todo a su lado era mejor, pensaba. No sabía por cuánto tiempo lo tendría, cada día su cuerpo envejecía más y él, él pues estaba siempre radiante lleno de vida, aunque dijera lo contrario. En los siguientes 45 minutos Edward no paró de darle mimos, la abrazaba, le sonreía, cuando el equipo hacía anotación la alzaba en vilo y daba vueltas en el aire. Sólo faltaban 15 minutos del gran juego final...

-Si, y ya vamos a la final de tiempo del partido, unos cuantos puntos más y los Trojans ganan el juego -Dijo un comentarista al otro, cuando los jugadores se iban a un break.

-Billy sabes que un gran amigo me pidió un favor muy grande -Dijo el comentarista mientras Bella escuchaba y ve a la pantalla del juego -Me pidió que colocara algo en la pantalla, así que todos, por favor vean la pantalla- La multitud estuvo en silencio.

- ¡Qué raro, Ed! ¿Qué será ? -Bella curiosa miró la pantalla mientas escuchaba la canción de fondo que colocaron, era una de sus favoritas, You've Got a Way With Me - Ay, qué romántico! debe ser una declaración de amor -Lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

"CÁSATE CONMIGO ISABELLA SWAN" decía con letras rojo sangre en la pantalla gigante del Coliseo.

La multitud en el Coliseo estalló en aplausos, mientras se escuchaba de fondo "Marry Me", Isabella no podí a creer lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos, ahora nublados por las lágrimas, miraban a Edward fijamente; él bajó su rodilla derecha y quedó mirando desde abajo a Bella, sacó de bolsillo una caja azul rey con un anillo dentro, el anillo más perfecto, más hermoso y más especial que cualquiera haya visto. Era de oro blanco, con un diseño sencillo y delgado, entrelazado, con un rubí solitario.

- Bella ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -Dijo Edward con un dejo de voz, casi tartamudeando y mirando expectante a Bella, en cualquier momento ella podría arrepentirse o negarse.

-Dicen que los rubíes tienen un significado especial -Comenzó diciendo, mirando a Edward a los ojos, perdiendose en el mar de miel de sus ojos -Que promueven el amor y abren el corazón de sus portadores. De verdad ¿crees que podría negarme? cuando te amo tanto que duele, que cuando te extraño siento dolor, pero es un dolor tan dulce... - Bella seguía llorando, Edward de se levanto y secó sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares, tomó el anillo en su mano y se lo colocó en el dedo indice de su mano derecha.

-Si por casualidad me dormí , que nadie me despierte. Si acaso he muerto, que no me revivan. Pues he encontrado la felicidad eterna gracias a ti, he vuelto a nacer y siento que puedo ser quién tú quieras, si me lo pides -Bella seguía mirándolo, la multitud seguía callada y pendiente de la pareja. Acto seguido, Edward la tomó en brazos, la besó y dio vueltas alrededor. Todos aplaudian y daban comentarios de buena fe.

-Bueno, Billy, creo que éste día será recordado por muchos. Pues es la primera vez que un hombre da tal declaración frente a 5 mil personas y en un juego de final. Felicidades para la joven pareja y en otras cosa, están de regreso el equipo al campo de juego!. Ya a poco tiempo de los ltimos cinco minutos, la mayor de las suertes a cada equipo, pero GO TROYANS! - canturreó el comentarista mientras Bella se moría de la verguenza y a la vez de la felicidad, y Edward sintió latir su corazón de nuevo.

* * *

**06 de Julio del 2012**

**10:00 pm**

Renéesme se durmió justo cuando su madre terminó de contar la historia de cómo sus padres se había comprometido, durante todo el relato la pequeña suspiraba y se reía por lo bajo cuando su madre le decía pequeños detalles de su padre.

Bella admiraba sus anillos; su alianza y su compromiso, y le pareció cómo si hubiese sido ayer que dio el "sí , acepto" en la iglesia. Curioso que su esposo tenía un retorcido sentido del humor al querer casarse por iglesia, cuando las supersticiones decían que los vampiros explotaban.

- No quiero quedarme viudad antes te da boda! - fue lo que le dijo a Edward días antes de su boda, a lo que él sólo respondió -Te aseguro que no lo haré, amore mio.

Rió por lo bajo mientras apagaba la lampara de la mesa de noche de su hija y le daba el beso de las buenas noches, sin darse cuenta que Edward la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto. -Cada vez que las veo reir a ambas siento que vuelvo a nacer, mis mujeres amadas- Caminó hasta donde estaba Bella y besó su coronilla.

- ¿Nos espiabas? -Besó sus labios y lo abrazó con ternura infinita.

-Sólo me deleitaba con la visión, cara mia. No es un delito federal cuando son mi mujer y mi hija, además me resultó entretenido recordar todo lo que hice para tenerte. Y gracias al cielo que lo hice, sino, ¿cómo podr a haber sido feliz? serí a un alma errante sin ustedes dos -Bella quiso llorar, pero su reciente condición vampirica se lo impidi .

-Créeme que si pudiese llorar, lo haría. Te amo, Edward - Edward la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación.

-Señora Cullen por esta noche está usted secuestrado por el Señor Cullen -La metió en la cama, apagó las luces y dio palmadas para encender las velas eléctricas. Había preparado la esencia de lavanda, que era la preferida de su esposa. Un CD en vivo de su artista favorito, más los chocolates importados que ella tanto adoraba.

- Oh, por Dios! Señor Cullen, tengo varias teorías acerca de lo que usted pretende hacerme esta noche -Bella estaba radiante y sus ojos color miel se habían vuelto más que chocolate, su color, anteriormente, original.

-Podrá decirlas toda en lo que queda de noche, mi amada señora Cullen, podra hacer lo que quiera -Besó las manos de su esposa, sus hombros y sus labios.

Bella lo mir fijamente, y acarició su cabello -Feliz aniversario Edward-

-Feliz aniversario Isabella Cullen - la besó como si no existiera otra cosa mejor que ella, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y como si no hubiese mañana.


End file.
